Wanna Live Underground
by A.M. Carr
Summary: Prequel to 'The Silver Bough'. Sarah's trip through the Labyrinth was not without consequences.
1. Too Much Rejection

Prequel Silver Bough

Wanna Live Underground

A.M. Carr

Prequel to _The Silver Bough_.

If you want to get to the story right away (and by-pass the note below) scroll down to the next:

Disclaimer: I only own Kiandra, and any other unrecognizable characters. The Labyrinth and all recognizable characters are owned by the estate of the genius that is Jim Henson, and probably George Lucas, Brian Froud, Terry Jones and everyone else who worked on including the actors the movie.

Please don't sue; I'm in college, so all I have of worth is a student debt, a toaster oven, and about 400 (CND.) worth of text books.

This is my first Labyrinth fan-fiction, so be honest. Comments and (constructive) criticism is welcome.

I have to sight my biggest literacy influences as PaisleyRose and Lixxle. Seriously, if you haven't read their stuff, do so. Also, on deviant art, AsheRhyder, Pika-La-Cynique, and Merculius Sorry for any typos.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Too Much Rejection, No Love Injection

April 5, 1987

It had been thirteen hours since Sarah Williams, now dubbed the 'Lady of the Labyrinth' by its inhabitants, had made it through the Labyrinth to the Castle beyond the Goblin City, claimed her half-brother, Toby, and broke the Goblin King's heart.

It had been thirteen hours since the impromptu celebration in Sarah's bedroom, where all the citizens of the Labyrinth eventually crowded to congratulate Lady Sarah. Every citizen but one. After briefly watching through her window, the Goblin King flew off into the night and back to the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

It had been thirteen hours since, and the Goblin King had yet to move from his throne. He sat upon it, in the same outfit that he was wearing in the Escher room, with the cape wrapped around him like a blanket. The throne room was devoid of its usual rabble of Goblins and poultry. The Castle, the Goblin City, even the Labyrinth was silent. A large goblin, by goblin standards and who was the height of the average 10-year-old mortal, entered quietly and unobtrusively. As quietly and unobtrusively as a goblin could, anyway.

"What is it?" Jareth tried to demand, but his heart just wasn't in it.

"Your Highness, you have a visitor." Right behind him, not even waiting to be summoned, entered a female imp.

"Must have been some party." She said with a mischievous grin. Human in features, what separated her from mortals was a diminutive height of about four-and-a-half-feet and a pair of gracefully pointed ears. Actually, she didn't look completely impish, containing a little mortal blood and significantly less Fae blood. But, the strangest thing was, she was dressed in the current Aboveground style.

"What do you want Kiandra?" Jareth snapped at her, not in the mood for her antics.

His comment rolled off her. "Now, now Jareth. Is that any way to greet your favourite cousin?" She dismissed the goblin with a wave of her hand. "So what happened? No wait, don't tell me. The goblins kidnapped another child without your permission."

Jareth settled into his favourite position on the throne and tapped his boot with the riding crop in a steady impatient manner. "You are aware that your second-sight makes it very irritating to try to speak to you." Finally seeing his face, his impish cousin noted how tired and drawn it looked.

"Pretty much." Kiandra replied unapologetically. Several goblins entered the room carrying between them a low chair, a small table, and a large bowl of fruit. Placing the furniture down, and the fruit bowl on the table, they left just as quietly as they had entered. "Thanks guys." She called behind them. A little one that had remained tugged on her jeans leg. Kiandra crouched down and it whispered in her ear. She nodded and dismissed him quietly. "You know," She said aloud to Jareth, "It's slightly disturbing how quiet everything is around here." Grabbing a peach from the fruit bowl, she tossed it in the air once before walking over to the throne and offering it to Jareth. "You have to eat. Squeak says you haven't eaten a thing in thirteen hours. If you don't want fruit, I can get the kitchens to-"

Jareth cut her off by grabbing the offending fruit from her hand, and taking a bite. "Thank you." He admitted. "So, do I need to tell you what happened, or did your gift fill you in?"

Kiandra tossed him a non-descript sketch book, took a seat on the low chair and grabbed an apple. He cracked it open and looked at the first picture. It was quite a good likeness of Toby surrounded by the goblins. "First page: a wished-away male toddler-"

"Toby." Jareth recalled with a slight feeling of parental nurturing. He turned to the next one. It was Sarah, the 2-d version of herself, staring off the page at him, defiant as always. There were smaller pictures around the main one, her falling into the shaft of Helping Hands, her walking across the risen stones in the bog, her with Hoggle. Different emotions swirled around in Jareth.

"Very well, Toby. The runner is a young, female, teenage relative-"

"Sarah. His 15-year-old half-sister." He turned to the page after, careful not to smudge the charcoal. It was the perfect image of them in the Crystal Ballroom, just before she saw that damnable clock.

"Jareth, you wanker, you are unbelievable." Kiandra laughed. He glared at her obvious amusement at his situation. "Stop pouting. It's your own fault."

"I'm not. And I know." He turned to the next page, the image was of them facing off in the Escher room. He shrugged gloomily. "I'm paying for it now. She hates me."

Kiandra rose and paced in front of him, "Of course she hates you. You were, for lack of a better word, the 'villain'. I don't know how things worked when you were my age but, seriously, stealing a girl's brother isn't going to get you into her good books." She stopped, and with her arms akimbo, said, "You loved her, didn't you?"

Jareth sighed, "Yes."

"Jareth, I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a girl." The imp said with a smile. He winced as she pretty well repeated what he had told that dwarf gardener hours earlier. She sat back down in the wooden chair. "So she runs the Labyrinth." Kiandra said, and finally takes a bite of the apple she had been holding.

"And she reaches the center." The imp chokes a little on her bite of apple.

"She beat it? In thirteen hours?"

"Actually, I'm not sure she did beat it. And it was only ten hours."

"Jareth, you bloody idiot!"

The arrogant Goblin King returned as Jareth stood and turned to Kiandra. "Listen imp, while you are exiled from the Sídhe, you are technically a denizen of the Labyrinth during the times you have been allowed to visit. That makes me your monarch. And you will show me the respect I deserve."

"And the rest of the time, I am a denizen of the Aboveground, and you can't tell me to do squat. This isn't even my monthly visit, you royal pain in the arse."

"Then why are you here?" Jareth demanded.

Kiandra shrugged, "The goblins contacted me through my bedroom mirror. You need to teach them a little something about privacy. Anyway, from what I could piece together, you're going through some sort of breakdown."

"I rule a city of near indestructible imbeciles. A breakdown would not be a stretch with what I have to deal with on a daily basis. I didn't even want this post."

"But you're doing so well, the Labyrinth is thriving. And don't blame me; you got this post, before I was born, might I add, because you upset the High Queen. What in the Underground did you do, anyway?"

"I was born. Anyway, my step-mother and I never saw eye-to-eye." Two goblins entered with a clay pitcher, being led by Squeak, who was carrying two goblets.

"So, you're not sure. At least I know what I did. I still think Tatiana over-reacted. It was just a prank, no-one got hurt. I'm an imp, it's in my nature. What do you think?" She asked as she helped the two goblin place the heavy pitcher on the table.

"I would have done worse that exile you to the Aboveground for twenty years. Just ask the goblins." The imp filled the goblets as he spoke.

Knowing what they were referring too, Tuck the goblin shook his head and said quietly, "Poor Vlod." The goblins filed out.

Rolling her eyes, Kiandra scolded as she handed one of the goblets to Jareth, "You're still punishing him? If I didn't know better, I'd think Tatiana was you mother. Speaking of punishments, where's the girl now? Bog? Oubliette?"

"Home, with her family."

" . . . ." A momentary silence, then Kiandra said, "You're going soft, aren't you?"

"It was out of my hands." He tried to explain through his clenched teeth.

"All right, start from the beginning." He sighed and tossed her a crystal, hoping she didn't notice the momentary dizziness that plagued that usually simple action.

"It will show you what you need to know. Oh, and Kiandra?"

"Yeah?"

"Say hello to the false alarms for me, will you?" The Goblin King snapped his fingers with a smirk, and she disappeared from the throne room.

Kiandra landed hard on her bottom next to a False Alarm. "Go no further!" It boomed.

"Oh, will you just shut up!" She snapped, pushing her dark hair out of her face.

"I'm only doing my job." It pouted, and sniffled. The imp rolled her eyes, there was nothing sadder, nor more disturbing, that a crying rock face.

She sighed. "C'mon luv, stiff upper lip," She tried to cheer it up, chuckling quietly at the pun.

"Oh, all right." It admitted. Kiandra walked down through the tunnel, to where it intersected another, and turned the corner. A horrible grinding noise came from behind her. She turned and, almost bored, faced the cleaner hurtling towards her. Grabbing a stone from the tunnel floor, she chucked it at the metal contraption. With an echoing clunk, the machine grinded to a stop, just inches away from her, and collapsed upon itself.

Arms crossed and her foot tapping, Kiandra glared at the two goblins propelling the cleaner. The smaller one screeched and skittered away in the opposite direction. "I know where you live!" She hollered after it. The larger one tried to hide within the wreckage by burrowing into it. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and said in an icy voice, "I have a message for your king." She whispered her message into his ear and placed the contrite goblin on the floor.

He took off the other way, hollering to his companion, "Wait for me!" Kiandra chuckled, walked up the tunnel, and ascended the ladder to the Wiseman's Garden. It was one of her favourite places in the Labyrinth. She got comfortable in the shade, and looked into the crystal.

"Show me what I need to see." Instead of the entire thirteen hours, the crystal showed the important events in a less long 101 minute version. Kiandra made notes. As the crystal finished showing the events that had taken place, the Wiseman shuffled into her sight, his hat squawking away. "Wiseman, hat. You spoke to the runner who came through here?"

"Yes, we did." The Wiseman finally replied. The hat started chattering about Sarah, and the Wiseman interrupted gruffly, "Will you stop interrupting me!" They started arguing.

Kiandra sighed, rolled her eyes and gave a little growl. "Oi! Answer yes or no. So, you told her, 'The way forward is sometimes the way back.'"

"Yes." The man and his hat said in unison.

"So does that mean that sometimes that the way back is the way forward?"

"I guess it does." The Wiseman acknowledged.

"What are you talking about?!" The hat squawked, "That doesn't make sense!" They started arguing, again. Kiandra growled; her patience was wearing thin.

"Do you two mind!" That silenced both of them. She pulled two gold coins from her pocket. "Here, one for the information, one for the ring in the contribution box." The Wiseman handed her the ring and she threw the two coins into the box. "Thank-you." She turned and left, stuffing the ring into her pocket.

"There really is a sucker born every minute." The hat squawked. Over-hearing it, Kiandra smirked, she agreed.

Descending back into the tunnel, she walked through the busted gate, hung a left, walked for ten minutes down the tunnel, and ascended a stone staircase. Through a wooden door was a lower part of the castle, near the kitchens, and was where Kiandra found the goblin she had given the message too. "Did you tell him what I told you?" She asked.

"Uhhh . . . no." It admitted.

"There had better be a good reason."

Up in the Goblin King's chambers, which were far more elegant, and far cleaner, than the rest of the castle, Jareth awoke. He sat up in bed, and at the moment his chamber door burst open. He jumped in shock. "Did you have to do that?" He demanded.

"That's for poofing me out of the throne room! The goblins said you collapsed after doing that. Serves you right." Kiandra crossed her arms and sat down heavily on the end of Jareth's bed.

"Please, take a seat." He told her flatly.

"I watched the crystal."

There was a minute of silence before Jareth coaxed, "And?"

"Well, first of all, you told her that she 'starved and near-exhausted you', which is true, you are magic starved, and now, because of your little stunt, you have exhausted yourself. Lucky, not as much as when you brought her home and you had to take your owl form. Which begs the question, were you jealous when _everyone_ else was at her victory celebration?" Jareth's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. She chuckled nervously, "Moving on. Let's see, she had help, you know."

"Yes, I am aware that the dwarf, the monster and Sir Didymus helped her reach the center."

"The other two have names too. Where are they now?"

"Either back to their lives or, if they're smart, hiding."

"Why? They just offered aid to a runner."

"It was treason." The Goblin King said darkly.

Kiandra rolled her eyes. "Drama king. I saw the collateral damage inflicted on the Labyrinth as well. That's going to take some cleaning."

"You're right." Jareth started to rise.

"Where do you think you're going? You're magically starved and you are not leaving these chambers." Kiandra pushed him down against the mattress.

"Last time I checked, I was the ruler here." Jareth reminded her, testily. As weak as he was, his arrogance was still in good health. She didn't release him. "Kiandra. Don't defy me."

"Oh, puh-lease Jareth, that only works on little goblins and little kids." There were two things she wanted to bring up, but instead she offered, "Let me take care of the clean-up. Just until, you're your old self. Magically, I mean."

"Fine, you are in charge for the next thirteen hours." Kiandra gave him an odd look. "What?"

"Why is it always 13 with you?"

"What's wrong with 13?" Kiandra rolled her eyes, "Doesn't matter, thirteen hours; remove the rocks from and fix the Goblin City, repair Humongous, the Escher room, and the bridge in the Bog. The brownies are handling the marks on the cobblestone, so that's taken care of. Oh, and find, and if possible, punish the three traitors."

"With what?"

"You're creative, think of something. Their ship is going _down_. The rest is up to you."

"Got it, metaphorical ship is sinking, no lifeboats. You probably want me to take care of the other little things too: the tunnel ladder and the stone wall bordering the Bog."

"That will be fine."

"What about the Crystal Ballroom?"

"Leave it for now." Jareth said quietly. Kiandra started to leave as her messenger Goblin entered with a tray of food.

"I had the kitchens send up something to eat. Finish it." The imp turned to the Goblin. "Tell him." She reminded under her breath.

"Uh, Lady Kiandra says that you are an over-dressed fairy despot and that if you poof her like that again she'll kick your butt so hard you'll taste shoe leather." It nervously squeaked. The imp chuckled, her brown eyes glittering mischievously.

"WHAT?!" Jareth sat straight up, angrily, and she took that as her cue to leave.

Thirteen hours had passed and Kiandra returned. Jareth wasn't in his chambers or in the throne room. She finally found him in the shattered remains of the Crystal Ballroom, sitting in the pillow pit. "You want to talk about it?"

"Later. How goes the repairs?"

"The Goblin city is inhabitable now. And there are plans for a new bridge, a stone one this time. Which reminds me, when the service warranty says 1000 years, they mean 1000 years. Especially when it's made of wood."

"And the traitors?"

"Found and punished." She said proudly.

"How?"

"They're fixing everything that was damaged. With Goblin help, of course. I'm not entirely cruel."

"What! You're punishing treason with community service! What happened to no lifeboats?!" The Goblin King rose and stood over her, menacingly.

"What lifeboats?! Those three are going to be building and repairing until Litha! Probably longer! It was the worse thing I could think of!" As an imp, it actually was the worse thing Kiandra could think of. Lively, mischievous creatures, imps perceive menial labour as a punishment worse than death.

Jareth sighed, and sat down in the pillow pit. "Fine. I'll handle their punishments later."

"If the Labyrinth lets you." Jareth growled softly. Kiandra sat down next to him. "You know, it's later. Talk to me." He looked away. "Fine, I'll talk. Do you know she knows your name?"

He stiffened and turned to face Kiandra, eyes wide, "H-how? I never . . . did I?"

"No, you didn't tell her. It was . . . someone else. Accidentally." She failed to mention it was Hoggle, and that he said the name four times.

"She never said it."

"Of course not. Using someone's given name implies familiarity. You were the 'villain'." Jareth was understandably cagey. Knowing a Fae's name gave a person a degree of power over that Fae. She chuckled nervously, "Brings a whole new dimension to the 'I will be your slave', now don't it?"

"That's not funny."

Kiandra shrugged. "So, a peach. Why?"

"What's wrong with a peach?"

"You just chose it randomly? It had nothing to do with the fact the peach is a symbol of wishes, and love. And marriage." Jareth was silent. "I also noticed that her ballroom dress was white. Should I assume it has nothing to do with the fact that white is a popular colour for mortal wedding dresses in Western society since the Victorian era?"

"It was silver." He muttered.

Kiandra ignored him and continued. "You introduced her to the Sídhe court, whose members actually ended up scaring her off. And I'm a little miffed that you didn't invite me, by the way. It's like you practically announced your betrothal to her."

"Enough! She rejected me! Is that enough for you?" Kiandra patted his shoulder sympathetically. "How long will it hurt?"

"A broken heart or a shattered ego?" She shrugged. "It's only forever, not long at all." The imp sang softly.

"You dare mock me?"

"Pretty much. Hey, look at it this way; she's only fifteen, practically a child. Too old to turn, too young to keep-"

"Damn her innocent eyes."

"Then, why did you Fae-mark her?" He had no answer. "I did a little research."

"What did you find?"

"You probably should have done this in the first place but, let's see: full name is Sarah Jennifer Williams, age 15, born March 21, 1972, to Robert Marcus Williams and Linda Isabella Williams nee McDermott, who are now divorced. Her father is a lawyer and her mother is a rather famous actress, who is out of the picture most of the time. Her father is currently married to one Karen Irene Williams nee Quinn. Her mother is dating the aspiring actor Jeremy Eden. She's in the ninth grade at St. Cecelia's.

"Her only sibling is her half-brother Tobias 'Toby' Anthony Williams, age 18 months, born October 31, 1985 to Robert and Karen. According to Celtic tree mythology, she's an Alder, which symbolizes a Trailblazer." Jareth's eyebrow quirked. "Which kind of explains a lot. You didn't stand a chance." Kiandra snickered. Jareth gave her a cold glare, and she cleared her throat nervously. "Right. Anyway, she probably had no idea what you were offering her."

"Well, what should I do now?" He asked, sinking into depression. Kiandra pulled out the blue prints to the new bridge, rolled them up and whacked Jareth upside his blonde head several times. "Hey!"

"First of all, you're going to stop angsting like this is a bad teenage fan-fiction! Good Lor' man! You are a man! You are more than a man! You are the Goblin King! Sarah is a woman! You are going to remind her that you are a man! And you are going to remind her that you remember that she is a woman!"

"You're right!"

"Of course I am!" Jareth rose from the pillow pit and started walking to the door. "Whoa there, boyo! Where do you think you're going?" Kiandra grabbed a handful of cape and dragged him back to the pit.

"To do what you said."

The imp groaned quietly. "Let me rephrase, you are going to wait until she's no longer a minor, then you're going to remind her. That's in 2 years and eleven months." Jareth sat back down.

"You didn't say that the first time."

"An oversight on my part. But, we really need to have these conversations more often. I do enjoy them."

"Would it have anything to do with the fact that you pummel me when we do?"

"Yeah, that's pretty great." Jareth gave her a face that clearly said, 'I am not amused'. "Sorry." She apologized. "Oh, but I have something for you." She pulled Sarah's ring from her pocket. "Your girlfriend paid the Wiseman with it."

"How did you . . . I'm almost afraid to ask." Kiandra grinned broadly. Jareth sighed and pulled out a crystal. Instead of showing when the imp paid the Wiseman, it showed a couple hours later when he and his hat realized they had been duped.

Reflected in the crystal's surface, two dried leaves were pulled from the contribution box. "Fairy gold!" The hat screeched. Kiandra chuckled, recognizing that her payment had turned into foliage.

"Who's the sucker now?" She asked the crystal. "I should probably get out of here before they make it to the castle. See you soon. And don't worry, I have a feeling she will call on you again." Kiandra concentrated and asked the Labyrinth to send her Aboveground, but in a moment. "By the way Jareth, in the Escher room, you went down like a shmuck." She disappeared before he could even react, leaving behind a trace of glitter and an invisible giggle.

"That little brat!"


	2. Babe With the Power

Prequel Silver Bough Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You Remind me of the Babe with the Power

May 1, 1988

It had been thirteen months since Sarah had made it through the Labyrinth to the Castle beyond the Goblin City. In that time, several things had happened. The first thing Sarah noticed was that, no matter where she went, she saw Labyrinthian creatures everywhere. Goblins would come out to play, hiding socks and raiding the fridge. They particularly liked Toby, who was surprisingly bright and articulate for his age. Fairies had even made a nest of sorts in an old dollhouse in the attic. Also, she saw brownies, dwarves, and other creatures on a regular basis.

The second thing that happened was that Karen conceived. The strange thing was that just after that happened; Toby started talking to an invisible friend named Kay. And later on he started displaying some odd behaviour.

October 4, 1987

Karen was watching out the kitchen window when Sarah entered the room. "Good morning Sarah." She greeted. After her stint in the Labyrinth, Sarah and her step-mother started to get along better. She realized that Karen wasn't trying to take the place of her mother, and Karen realized that Sarah, unique and dramatic, wasn't interested in the boys at her high school. They made a truce, and as time passed actually began to enjoy each other's presence.

"Morning." Sarah replied, tired.

"How was your date last night?"

Sarah groaned. "Ugh. Awful. If he calls, I'm not here."

"No problem. Sometimes you have to date a lot of frogs before you find a prince."

Sarah walked over to the window and looked out. Her father was having his coffee on the back porch, and enjoying the last few days of Indian summer before the winter came. "What are you looking at?"

"Toby." Karen pointed to her son, who was weeks away from his second birthday. He was sitting with some toys near the shed, chattering away at something invisible. What was strange was that whoever or whatever it was, it was invisible to all but Toby. This was a little disturbing to Sarah. When Toby spoke to the goblins in the past, Sarah could see them.

"Hmmm. Should I call them in for breakfast?"

"That would be appreciated." Sarah stepped out onto the deck.

"Karen says breakfast is ready." She told her dad. "I'll get Toby and bring him in." Robert thanked her and entered the house. Sarah walked across the grass, past where Merlin was sunbathing, to where Toby was playing.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked the empty spot in front of him. It looked like he was listening to an answer, and then asked, "How?" He listened, and then said, "Yes. Bye Kay!" He smiled up at Sarah.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"Can't you see her?"

"Actually, no, I can't." It was a little upsetting watching Toby watching someone or something she couldn't see. "Come on squirt. It's breakfast time."

At breakfast, Toby asked, "When is the baby going to be born?"

"What baby?" Sarah asked, not noticing that both Karen and Robert had frozen.

"My baby sister."

"Karen's not . . ." Sarah looked up at her step-mother.

"We were going to tell you two tonight." Karen said, still a little shocked. "Toby, how did you find out?"

"Kay told me." It was an awkward several minutes before Toby asked again, "So, when's it going to be born?"

"We don't know yet Toby." Robert answered.

"OK. I'm done eating. Can I go play now?" His parents replied in the affirmative, and he slid off his booster seat, and scurried into the living room. Sarah finished her last few bites and excused herself.

In the back yard, she said firmly, "I don't know who you are Kay, but you better show yourself. I've taken on bigger and better."

"_And won._" A tiny voice floating on the breeze whispered to her. "_I know. I mean no harm to you or your family._"

"Who or what are you?"

"_Just think of me as Toby's fairy godmother._"

Every day Toby would be seen talking away to Kay. And, for a while it was pretty well normal other than that. Then, he started doing strange things.

February 1, 1988

"Darn!" Sarah said as her red lipstick tube rolled off her vanity. It was exam week and she was trying to get ready for school. Getting off her chair, she reached beneath her bed. Instead of lipstick, she grabbed something else. Pulling out a stick and a handful of salt from beneath her bed, Sarah asked herself, "What the . . . ? Toby!"

Karen popped her head into Sarah's room. She was starting to show around the middle. "What's wrong?"

"He's done it again." She said, showing her step-mother what he had left behind. "I'm starting to get worried."

"I'm just glad he isn't leaving slices of bread under the beds any more. It attracts vermin." Karen shuttered, remembering the mouse that had gotten in. "I'll talk to him about it." That wasn't the only odd behaviour he was displaying. Every morning, Toby insisted on going outside, rain or shine, and he would walk around the house seven times in the same direction; east, south, west, north.

"I hate to say this, but, you may want to bring him in to see someone."

Karen sighed. "I think you may be right. Where is he, anyway?"

"I'll go find him." Sarah volunteered.

"And, I'll get the broom." Sarah started to descend the stairs, when Karen's voice came from the master bedroom. "Sarah! Have you seen the blue blanket I put on the end of my bed?"

"No!" Sarah called up the stairs. She finished descending them and called for Toby. Eventually, she found him in the living room. Karen's blue blanket was lying in the patch of sunlight that was streaming in through the alcove window. "What are you doing Toby?"

"Kay said it would protect mommy and baby." Toby insisted that it be left there for that day. He even went as far as throwing a temper tantrum when Sarah attempted to move it. That morning, Karen made an appointment with a psychologist, and was able to get a scheduled time for Toby later that same day.

Luckily for Sarah, it was an easy exam, because she had trouble concentrating on it. She finished it and was home in time for lunch.

That afternoon, Karen drove her son and step-daughter into the city. Toby had insisted on carrying with him one of the twigs he had stashed beneath his bed. "Who did you get an appointment with?" Sarah whispered to her step-mother.

"Jareth King." Sarah thought she heard Karen whispered back.

"What?!"

"Dr. Garrick Kingsley." Karen whispered a little louder. "Is everything all right?" She asked, noticing the look on Sarah's face.

"Sorry, I thought you said . . .," She had to think fast, "Derek Kingston."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Karen asked.

"In his dreams."

They arrived at the office, and Robert was waiting outside for them. Inside, they waited in a quiet reception area. It was less sterile feeling than any doctor's office any of them had ever been in, with more of a living room feel to it. A brunette receptionist sitting behind a desk handed Karen the paperwork to fill in for Toby. Her name tag announced her as Faye.

"Ms. Faye." Karen started.

"Just Faye, Mrs. Williams."

"All right, Faye. What can you tell me about this doctor Kingsley?"

"He has a Masters in psychology and specializes in child psychology. He's really quite good. You don't have to worry, Mrs. Williams, your son is in capable hands."

"Thank you." After the paperwork was filled out, the William's were called in to speak with the psychologist. He was a slim man with fair hair and brilliant blue eyes behind a pair of square-framed glasses. Sarah's intuition was nagging at her. "Dr. Kingsley." Karen greeted. He rose to welcome them.

"Garrick. We like to keep it low key here." He corrected gently, and checked the paperwork. "You must be Robert and Karen Williams, Toby's parents." He shook their hands, "And this lad must be Toby. Nice to meet you." He looked up at Sarah. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is Sarah. She is my daughter." Robert introduced. Garrick held her hand in a languid shake.

"A blended family?" He asked, gesturing the family to sit. He sat down, and Toby took that opportunity the crawl into his lap.

"Actually, yes- Toby!" Garrick laughed.

"Little scamp." He handed the squirming toddler back to his father. "So, I've reviewed his file. What seems to be the problem?" His parents exchanged glances.

Karen started. "Well, it's just that, at first, he had this imaginary friend named Kay. And he has others that he speaks too, but Kay is the only one that he has given a name to."

"Hmmm. Well, imaginary friends are common in this age group."

"It's not just that." Robert added. "It's that . . ."

"Kay seems to be influencing his behaviour." Karen continued, "Toby hides things under our beds."

"Like what?"

"Well, originally, it was slices of bread. He's stopped that, but, we've been finding things like sticks, and piles of salt, silverware, and once, sleigh bells. He also wants to go out every morning, no matter the weather, to walk around the house seven times in the same direction. We called you because today he took one of the blankets from the end of our bed and laid it in a patch of light. But, he won't let us move it. We're getting a little worried."

"When did he start talking to Kay? And when did he start leaving things beneath the bed? And walking around the house?" Garrick asked, taking notes.

Karen and Robert exchanged glances, trying to remember. "October 4th." Sarah said. "It was the first Sunday of that month. He started leaving things beneath our bed November 7th, the first Saturday of that month. The walking around the house started two days later."

"Have any changes in your household occurred in that time period?"

"Well, when he first started talking to Kay was about the same time as when he found out that I was pregnant." Karen confided.

"And our house was broken into about the same time as when he started leaving things beneath our beds."

November 7, 1987

Sarah remembered that incident vividly. But, the break-in occurred the day after she had caught Toby putting bread beneath the beds. It was disturbing. Her father and Karen had gone out to a social function held by one of the lawyers at Robert's work. That night, she came home from a rehearsal and paid the babysitter, a teenager from up the street. She was standing in the kitchen, getting a drink when the window pane on the back door shattered. A tall, shadowy figure was on the deck trying to get in, its arm reaching in through the broken pane. She screamed and threw her cup at it.

It continued to try to unlock the door, and she picked up and threw the first thing her hand came into contact with on the counter. Later, she would find out that it was a salt shaker, and that it had shattered on contact. The being withdrew it arm with a snarl and a screech of pain. She turned to run, and she was passed by a hoard of goblins heading towards the intruder, being led by none other than Sir Didymus, who charged in on Ambrosius. Scurrying into the foyer, she found Toby sitting on a stair with Merlin sitting next to him. She didn't ask why Merlin was in the house, but picked up Toby, and with her loyal sheepdog at her heels, ran outside.

"Jareth!" She called without thinking. Not looking, she ran into a figure. Sarah tried to pull away, but he pulled closer.

"Shhh, precious thing. You called?" She could have cried in relief. He led her, still clinging to her brother, across the street, beneath the branches of a large Rowan tree. The cool November air cut through her and she shivered. Words were not needed; he wrapped his cloak around her and Toby.

"You came. Why?" She asked, surprised by the fact that her one-time villain was reassuring her in hour of need.

"Surprised? Of course I came. I told you before," He leaned forward, "I'll be there for you."

"As the world falls down." She whispered back, "I thought that it, the ballroom dance was a dream. A hallucination brought on by the peach."

"You still take too many things for granted." A crash came from the direction of her backyard. "I told the goblins to be a distraction just until you and your family vacated. Where are your parents?"

"They're out. But, the goblins are being led by Sir Didymus, and he . . ." She trailed off.

Jareth was silent for a moment, "I'll be right back."

"Be careful!" Sarah called after him.

"Is everything all right?" Her neighbour stepped out of the front door. Sarah scurried up to the porch.

In the backyard, was transpiring a battle of mythical proportions between goblins and the dark, angry, evil hoard. Half way across the street, Jareth ran into an invisible being.

"Watch where you're going!" A feminine voice scolded. He grabbed the being by the scruff of her neck and gave a quick shake. Kiandra was revealed, as her glamour fell away. "There you are, finally! While you were snogging with your beloved, the Slaugh has been causing all sorts of havoc."

"We weren't- I don't have to explain myself to you, little imp. Now come on, let's kick some Unseelie ass."

"That's the Goblin King I know and . . . well, I know. You can put me down now." Jareth shrugged and crossed the street, still with his cousin being carried by her collar. "This is humiliating."

Entering the yard, Jareth finally deposited Kiandra, and stood there, radiating power and loathing. "You picked the wrong royal to mess with. Such a pity."

"Go suck wind, Goblin brat!" One of the higher members scoffed. "We know you and your Labyrinth were beaten by a fifteen-year-old girl." Jareth shot Kiandra a look.

"I didn't tell them!" She hissed beneath her breath. "I don't even like them!"

"What don't you run and hide in you weak, little kingdom?" Another one hissed, "What are you going to do with a handful of goblins, a banished imp-"

"Exiled. There's a difference! Eventually, I can come back. Jerks." Kiandra corrected, impatiently.

"And some sort of manic fox-terrier thing?" He sneered, missing Ambrosius who was hiding beneath the deck.

The higher member than hollered, "Attack!" And the Unseelie court descended on the motley crew. A horrible wailing sound could be heard. "What's that noise?"

"The Calvary!" Kiandra shouted as Ludo forced his way out of the back door. He was followed by all manner of beings; more goblins, fierys, fairies, and Hoggle bringing up the rear. But, the Labyrinth's little army was still out numbered and out magicked.

For some reason in the middle of a clash of storybook creatures, Kiandra bent down and started doodling in the dirt. "Wait here!" Kiandra told Jareth, as quietly as she could in the heat of a battle. She ran through the combat and into the kitchen, on route she slipped into her mortal form. While exiled, it took magic, quite a bit of her monthly ration, to maintain her imp form, which was kind of ironic, because she could only perform magic while in said form. But, her mortal form had some advantages. Kiandra came back out of the kitchen, brandishing an object with a towel wrapped around the handle. "On guard!"

"Shit! She has an iron skillet!" One of the Unseelie's screamed. "Retreat!" They withdrew from the yard, and into the haven of the dark underbrush bordering the property.

"Can I?" Kiandra gestured towards the backsides of the Slaugh.

"Go ahead." Jareth smirked, keeping his distance from the iron.

"Charge!" She hollered, and gave what could best be described as a battle cry and she followed into the undergrowth, followed by most of the goblins, the fierys and the brave little knight.

"Well that was a little anti-climatic." Jareth leered, and then greeted, "Hedgewart."

"Hoggle! And you know it." A smart retort was on the edge of Jareth's tongue, but was interrupted by the appearance of a single member of the Unseelie court, heading right towards the dwarf. With a flick of his wrist, one of Jareth's trademark crystals flew through the air to the combatant's feet. A bright light and a puff of smoke, and all that remained was a little pile of glitter.

"This changes nothing." The Goblin King declared coolly. They couldn't even make eye contact; both just stared straight ahead.

"Deal." The gardener agreed. Sirens sounded in the distance.

"I see they've called the local law enforcement. Well chaps, time to go back." The creatures quickly disappeared from the yard. Kiandra came back into view, alone. "Have fun?" Grinning, she nodded. "Come on, we better get out of here."

"Where do you think you're going? Doth thou lady yonder not wait for her brave king? Go talk to her." She disappeared, with a wink.

"You're butchering the language." Jareth said. But, he still crossed the street to where Sarah was waiting on the porch curled up next to Merlin. The neighbour had brought Toby inside.

"They weren't human, were they?" She asked.

"I didn't send them."

"I know. It's not your style." She chuckled, but quickly became serious, "Is everyone . . .?"

"They're fine."

"And yourself?"

Jareth was touched that she worried about him. He would never admit it though. "Of course."

They were silent for a moment. "This is a little awkward." She admitted.

"Well, we didn't part on the best of terms last time. So, how did you enjoy my Labyrinth?"

Sarah smiled, "I could say piece of cake, but . . . It was very . . . Educational. Ruined my shoes though." She chuckled.

"How did that happen?" He asked. They completely ignored the fact that the police cars had arrived in front of her house. The red and blue lights shimmered like a light show at a club.

"In the bog, the wooden bridge collapsed, and when Ludo called for the rocks, they were drenched in bog water when I walked across them." She sighed, "They stunk for weeks, and eventually I had to get rid of them."

"Just to let you know, the bridge collapsed on its own." Sarah gave him a raised eyebrow in curiosity. "The warranty was left too long. They're building a new one." The William's car pulled up.

She stood. "Thank you for . . . coming. I have to go now." Sarah gave him a peck on the cheek. Suddenly embarrassed, she tried to say good-bye, "So, um . . . I guess I'll see you around."

"I will see you again, Sarah." She waved as Jareth slipped into the shadows. "Very soon." He smirked at the air next to him. "She kissed me."

Kiandra appeared. "You are aware she's still a minor, right?"

"You couldn't let me enjoy this, could you?"

February 1, 1988

"Hmmm." Garrick said again, taking notes. "Do you think you could let me speak to Toby for a minute?" The three elder William's were led by Fay into and observation room. They watched as both the psychiatrist and Toby sat upon the floor, the boy chattering animatedly. Several minutes later, Toby was brought out to Sarah, and his parents went in to convene with Garrick.

When they came out of the office, she asked them, "What happened?"

"The doctor says that Toby is going through a phase." Karen explained, "Have you been talking to him about fairies?"

"No."

"Well, what he is leaving around is traditional Irish protections against fairies. Apparently, the break-in has him spooked, and his fear is being assuaged by this. It's like a sort of security blanket." Later, Sarah would read that a cloth exposed to the sun on St. Brigid's Feast Day, February 1, was thought to protect both mother and baby from fairies. "Dr. Garrick says that he will grow out of it. Eventually."

March 21, 1988

"Well, isn't that lovely!" Karen, very pregnant by now, cooed over a gift she had just opened at her baby shower. Sarah smiled, watching the proceedings by the buffet. Her parents knew the due date, May 1, and that it was a little girl. And for some reason, every gift Karen opened had a butterfly motif, or a butterfly incorporated into it. But, no-one had planned that. "Last gift ladies."

She opened a box wrapped in blue gift paper, and pulled out the contents. First came out a blanket with a butterfly pattern, wrapped around a set of silver wind chimes. Hanging from the metal piece that made them chime was a crystalline butterfly, and a little silver bell hanging from the butterfly. A note attached to them said:

For the baby's window.

K .

There was nothing attached to tell who sent the present, not even a gift tag. "Who sent it?" Granny Quinn, Karen's mother, asked.

"I don't know." The women present looked amongst themselves, but no-one took credit.

"I think it was here when we arrived." Sarah piped up.

"Well, thank you to whoever sent this."

"Moving on," Karen's sister-in-law said, "So what name have you chosen?"

"It was tough. We couldn't agree for the longest time, but we decided on Clare Damita Williams."

"Oh, how pretty." Granny Quinn said.

Later, Sarah found out that the mystery gift was sent to the hall, addressed to Karen, but with no return address. When they returned home, Karen hung the chimes in the bedroom window.

May 1, 1988

The road was flooded, and it was creeping up the front lawn. A thunderstorm had rolled in suddenly that afternoon, cutting power to the town, and pouring rain and hail. At times it was coming down so hard that you couldn't even see the road. It was night now. Something about it reminded Sarah of the night she wished away Toby. Merlin, having been moved into the house not long after the break-in, was restless; he wasn't the only one.

Sarah watched out the front window as the water crept even closer. They were pretty well stuck in the house. It is said that nothing causes labour faster than a major storm. In this case, it was true.

"Robert! Sarah!" Karen called from the kitchen. Sarah ran towards the voice. Her father had the same idea and came out from his home office, and ran into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, arriving first. She looked at her step-mother, leaning against the kitchen counter and breathing heavily, then down at the puddle on the floor. "Your water broke." Robert entered the kitchen a second later, puffing heavily. "Dad! Call the midwife!" Karen had insisted, after the cold sterility of the hospital when she gave birth to Toby, on having a home birth. Sarah led her step-mother up to the master bedroom. Both women failed to notice that someone had lain out across the bed the blue blanket that was normally folded at the end.

Robert came upstairs. "She said she can't get through in this weather." He said sombrely.

"We can do this on our own." Sarah announced, sounding more confident than she actually was. "I'll get the medical book. Dad, boil a pair of scissors and a piece of string." Both Robert and Karen gave her an odd look. "It's to sterilize them."

Fifteen minutes later, a knock came from the front door. "I hope that's the midwife." Robert said. Sarah scurried down the stairs and answered that door. An older woman with her eyes covered by a hood entered from the rain.

"Are you the midwife?"

"I'm a midwife. Where is the mother?" Sarah led the woman to the master bedroom. She entered, and within minutes, Clare came into the world with a resounding cry. Toby came out of his room up the hallway, and smiled at Sarah.

Sarah entered the room and watched as the midwife sprinkled a little water onto Clare, before handing her to Karen to be fed. And with that, the midwife left. It wasn't until later that Sarah realized that, despite coming in from the rain, the midwife's clothing was bone dry. No –one noticed Toby come into the room and slip a child's prayer book along side the corner of the crib mattress. It wasn't until after his little errand that he called attention to himself.

Outside, the rain stopped, and the moonlight shone through the clouds.


	3. Let me go Underground

Prequel Silver Bough Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sister, Sister, Please Take me Down, Let me go Underground

July 31, 1988

It had been thirteen weeks since little Clare Williams had been born. And it was not an easy time for any involved. The youngest Williams child was colicky and miserable. Now, the two adult Williams didn't go out very often, Sarah was exaggerating when she said they went out every weekend. It just seemed like it to a teenager who despised babysitting her baby half-brother. But, as rarely as they went out, it seemed every time that Robert and Karen did, something always happened to Sarah and Toby that was related to the world of magic.

This Sunday night, Sarah was having trouble convincing her step-mother to head off. "What if she needs me?" Karen asked, referring to Clare, as she tried to decide between two dresses.

"Karen, relax." Sarah said from inside the closet. "You haven't been outside of the house, except for errands and doctor's appointments, since Cee-Cee was born. Found them!" She came into the master bedroom carrying a pair of pumps. "Anyway, I'll be here. You should go, meet the firm's new junior partner. It's fine, really. She's asleep already; it'll be a quiet night."

Famous last words.

Not a half-hour had passed after Mr. and Mrs. Williams left, when Clare woke up with a resounding wail. And she wailed, and wailed, and wailed for a good hour.

"She never stops crying!" Toby hollered over Clare's howling.

"Shhh, Cee-Cee, shhh." Sarah tried desperately to comfort the babe, determined that she would not stoop to calling her parents. She took on the Goblin King for crying out loud, she should be able to handle an infant! Speaking of crying, twenty minutes later Sarah felt like doing just that.

She laid the baby back into her crib and went down to fetch a bottle. Sarah was standing in the kitchen, the fridge open with the bottle in hand when the electricity flickered and the crying stopped. Clutching the bottle, she ran to the master bedroom in record time. It was pitch black.

"Hello Sarah." Jareth stood there, looking as ominous, and as attractive as he did when he was standing there thirteen months and thirteen weeks earlier. She dropped the bottle.

"No way! I didn't wish her away! Where's my sister?! Why did you take her?!"

Jareth groaned, his Sarah, as defiant as always. "First of all, the goblins took her, not me. And even then, they can only take what was freely offered. And you may want to teach your brother that words have power." He gestured towards the little, back-lit figure standing in the doorway.

Sarah turned towards her brother. "Toby!"

"Oops." He said quietly. "I didn't think it'd work!"

"Oh no." She turned back towards Jareth, "He can't run the Labyrinth; he's not even three yet!"

The Goblin King thought for a moment. "Very well, I'll make you a deal. I'll let you run it for him."

"Is that my only option?"

"Pretty much. I don't make the rules."

"What are we going to do with Toby while I'm running it?"

"I'll baby-sit the lad." Sarah gave him a sceptical look. "Listen, you've reached the castle at the centre before, and even if you don't this time, you'll still get young Toby back. I won't even take off any time this run."

"You're a saint." Sarah said flatly. She sighed, "Very well. I don't have much of a choice. But, while I'm traversing the Labyrinth, be sure to give him a talking to about the power of words. I'll be a little pre-occupied."

Once again, they were standing on the hill in front of the Labyrinth. "Does he own only one pair of night clothes?" Jareth asked. Sarah looked down at her brother, wearing a new pair of red-and-white-striped footie pyjamas.

"What can I say? He loves stripes."

Jareth shrugged, "You have-"

"I know, I know, thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before my baby sister becomes one of you. Forever. Such a pity." The Goblin King was giving her an odd look. "What?"

"Sorry, you just reminded me of someone, and it was a little spooky. And slightly annoying. But it saves time on explanations."

"See you in thirteen hours or less, Goblin King."

"Until then, Sarah." He disappeared off the hillside and reappeared in his throne room with Toby in tow. "Kiandra, get off of my throne." Jareth said sternly, crossing his arms. She was sitting sideways with both legs hooked over its armrest. Clare, who finally stopped crying, was sitting upon her stomach.

"I think she likes me." The imp said, ignoring Jareth's demand. "She is a cutie-pie, aren't you sweetie?" Clare cooed and gurgled happily in response.

"Kiandra. Get. Off. My. Throne. Now."

"So, what happened, your girlfriend didn't learn her lesson the first time. Or did she just want a rematch?"

"You know very well what happened. You were sitting right there," He pointed at a low chair against the wall, "When the goblins came carrying the baby girl into the room. And right there is where I'd like you to return, right now!"

"Isn't he just Mr. Grumpy Goblin Pants?" She cooed to the baby.

"Why do you continuously defy me? I'm your sovereign!"

"Yeah, well, there's a betting pool going around if I am capable give you an aneurysm by the time my visit ends. And I bet more that I would be able to." She couldn't tell him, nor would she want to, that she was actually a distraction.

"How much is the pot?" He asked, rubbing his temples in frustration. She might actually succeed, in his humble opinion.

"Not much, none of it I can use Aboveground. But, it's really more of a pride thing."

The Goblin King started tapping his foot impatiently. "GET OUTTA MY THRONE NOW!!" He finally shouted, livid. With a trembling lip, Clare began to cry. Kiandra sat up and handed her to Jareth.

"She's your problem now." The Goblin King growled darkly. "Hey Toby." The imp said brightly, ignoring her cousin's displeasure.

"Kay!" The boy jumped into her arms. She gave him a quick squeeze and set him down.

Jareth ignored both, and sat down on his throne. The only good thing about Kiandra occupying it prior was that the seat was warmed up. But, he would never admit it. With one leg flung over the armrest, he quickly calmed the weeping baby, who, just as quickly fell asleep in his arms.

"Hey! I felt that! You used magic." She scolded as he handed the infant to her.

"And your point?" He formed a scrying crystal.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking the progress of the runner."

Kiandra bit her bottom lip; she had to think fast. "Psst. Toby." She whispered under her breath. "Go jump on Uncle Jareth." She winked at the boy, and he winked back before doing exactly what she said. The crystal ended up biting the dust.

"Toby!"

Meanwhile . . .

After Jareth and her brother faded away, Sarah headed down to where she remembered the gates to be. Hoggle wasn't down at the pond, but fairies flitted about the flowers.

"How do I get in?" The little fairies noticed her presence, and fluttered around her head, speaking in their strange, squeaking tongue. They all flew to a bush and chattered excitedly. When Sarah didn't move, one flew back over and yanked at her hair until she walked over to the bush. Beneath it, she pulled out a shining scroll.

"Did you leave this for me?" The fairies shook their heads. Its glow faded, and she opened it. Black ink scrawled across the page.

Ask, and you shall receive.

"I wish to enter the Labyrinth. Please show me the entrance." And just like that the gates opened. Sarah entered, and looked back at the scroll.

"Uh, thanks?"

No Prob

The ink faded and was replaced with:

Hang a left at the opening by the worm.

Shrugging, Sarah turned right and walked back down to the worm. He was outside collecting white blossoms off a plant. "Hello." He looked up.

"'Allo! Back for some tea?" He said cheerfully.

"No thank-you. But I will definitely come back later."

"Been a while since I seen you last. You've been lost all this time?"

"No, I finished it last time. I just had to come back."

"You're Lady Sarah? All this time, and I didn't know it was you!"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Last time you told me not to go left at that opening. Why?"

"If you went down that way you would have gone straight to the castle."

"But that's where I wanted to go."

"You didn't say that. You said that you wanted to solve the Labyrinth. I thought you meant you wanted to find the way out. Sorry about that."

"Honest mistake. I didn't ask the right question again. I shouldn't have asked if you knew the way through. I should have asked if you knew the way to the castle." She looked down at the worm. "I promise I'll come back for tea, but it may take a while. See you later."

"Good-bye Lady Sarah!" Sarah took the left at the opening and consulted the scroll again.

Walk to the 'dead-end '. Hidden opening on your right.

She quite nearly walked into the dead-end. To her right was another hidden entrance like by the worm. Consulting the scroll, she followed its directions. At the second opening, she could only go right, and then turned left at the first corner. After that left, she walked in a straight line until, eventually, she came to a wooden door on her left. Through the door was the Goblin City.

"That was surprisingly easy." She was actually getting a little nervous, not having hit any traps yet.

A few minutes later, a Goblin scurried frantically into the throne room. Kiandra had taken the kids into the next room and Jareth was taking a break.

"Your Highness! Your Highness! Your Highness! The girl! The girl that ate the peach and forgot everything!" Jareth gave the Goblin an odd look. "Last time." He clarified.

"What of her?"

"She's here!" Sarah entered the throne room.

"Love what you've done with the place." Jareth had to give his cousin one thing, she figured out how to have the Goblins keep the place clean. Well, cleaner. The Goblin scurried out of the room.

"How . . . It hasn't even been three hours yet!"

Sarah shrugged. "I got lucky, I guess. Give me the child, please."

"Very well. Kay!" Earlier, she had asked that Jareth didn't reveal her Fae name. A second Goblin entered the room nervously.

"Your Highness, Lady Kay isn't here."

"Where is she?" The Goblin shrugged. "Fine, bring out the children."

"Well, your highness . . ."

Down by the Labyrinth wall, Kiandra had taken up the worm's offer for tea. The two young Williams children were nibbling away at little cakes.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" The imp heard Jareth screech from the throne room.

"It would seem that your sister has reached the castle."

In the throne room, Jareth paced angrily. The goblin had taken cover, leaving behind a note. He read it.

Jareth,

I took the kids out to explore the Labyrinth. We'll be back in about ten hours.

"And what do you expect me to do until you come back?!" He shouted at the note before continuing to read.

This will be a good time to talk to Sarah about everything.

Best of luck,

Lady Kay

He glowered at the note darkly. And then read the post-script.

P.S. Don't frown, it'll give you wrinkles.

"I'm going to kill that imp." He then read what was written beneath that.

P.S.S. No you won't.

"Jareth. Is there a problem?"

"I have good news and bad news. Good news, my cousin borrowed your brother and sister to go explore the Labyrinth for the next ten hours."

"What's the bad news?" Sarah asked, getting slightly peeved.

"My cousin borrowed your brother and sister to go explore the Labyrinth for the next ten hours."

"Explain how exactly this is both a good and bad thing."

"It's a good thing because she's smart enough that nothing bad will befall the children while they are in her care, and she will return them, on time, and in as good condition as when she borrowed them. It's a bad thing because I have no idea where they are, nor will I be able to find them until she wants them to be found. She's channelling the Labyrinth's power. She also knows every hidden nook, cranny, and short-cut there is."

"Through dangers untold-"

"Sarah! I did not tell her to do this. Even if I did, I really don't have any power over her any way."

"Then why would she?!"

Jareth sighed, "She's got it into her mind that what happened the last time you were here was a tragic romance."

"Your cousin is trying to set us up. Unbelievable."

"So, all we can do is wait." He pulled out a chair for Sarah, and she sat.

"If this is a trick Goblin King . . ." She left the rest of the sentence up to his imagination.

Ten hours later . . .

"So, the next thing I know there are goblins and chickens plastered to the floor, the walls, and the ceiling." Jareth told Sarah animatedly. She laughed. After the first awkward hour, they found they had a lot to talk about. Now, they were exchanging stories. "It took hours to get them down." A goblin entered the throne room.

"Your Highness! Lady Kay has returned with the children." Jareth rose quickly and entered the next room. He returned a moment later with both Williams children, tired but no worse for the wear.

"Where's your infamous cousin?"

"I sent her to the oubliette nearest to the bog."

"That's awful!"

"Are you kidding me? She'll be out of there in less than thirty seconds. Any way, it's time for you to return." They Williams found themselves standing in the dining room. "Now Toby, have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes. It's all fun and games until you wish away your sister to an over-dressed, glittery, megalomaniac, fairy despot who wears too much eye shadow." Jareth's eye twitched.

"Let me guess, that's the last time you let Kay do the talking to, hmm?" Sarah said, trying not to laugh.

"How'd you guess?" He asked flatly. "Until next time. Sarah, always a pleasure."

He bowed gracefully, and kissed her hand. And with a sprinkling of glitter, he disappeared.


	4. Lost and Lonely

Chapter 4

Part II

A Trail of Broken Hearts

Chapter 4

The Lost and Lonely

(Notes at the bottom.)

Act One

Kenneth Lamonte

September 28, 1988

Even though she had been exiled, Kiandra saw living Aboveground as more of a learning experience than an actual punishment. At the very least, she didn't have to worry about the Seelie Court breathing down her neck; she was not welcome among them, at least not any more. And among other things, she found a part-time job to occupy her time. This was at Jareth's insistence, after the whole fiasco with the mortals and the telephone booth. She did learn a valuable lesson though; drunken mortals are very susceptible to the powers of persuasion.

So, she went to work at 'Charmed Woodland' in the city, with the pseudonym Chandra. It was a curio shop that catered to the fantasy enthusiast. Greenery was everywhere, both real and fake, including a tree centerpiece made of branches that reached the ceiling and the vegetation hanging from the framework that dangled from the ceiling. Plants stood sentinel against the leaf-green walls, and silk ivy was everywhere, climbing the walls, the shelves, and the check-out counter. It gave the shop a woodsy feel. And among the foliage were knick-knacks of the little folk, books, and everything else related to fairies. It reminded her of a magical glen, and of home.

The only other workers, on different shifts, were the couple who lease the shop from Mr. Lamonte, and Vincent Webb, an art student at the city's University. It was an interesting job, and she met people who believed, really believed, in magic. But, of course she couldn't tell anyone about what she was. Her one steady visitor was actually Mr. Lamonte's son, Kenneth. And that came about in a strange way.

December 23, 1987

Kiandra was restocking and cleaning following the Yule/Pre-Christmas sale. Yule had been two days ago, and the store was still a mess. The usual flora had been garnished with evergreen boughs, holly, ivy, and mistletoe. She was sweeping the fallen pine needles when something caught her attention. Now, in northern New York State, the winters are bitterly cold. So it was quite a surprise to see someone, anyone really, walk down the boulevard in a t-shirt. Dropping the broom, she popped through the door.

And instantly wished she grabbed a coat.

The December wind cut through her sweater. Shivering, she pulled the underdressed man into the store. She recognized him from the times he and his father stopped by to talk to the couple leasing. He was acting disorientated and confused, and Kiandra worried that it was the result of hypothermia.

"Kenneth! You wanker! Where's your bloody coat?!" He didn't answer; instead, he just stared at her. "Kenneth?"

"You're not human." He stated matter-of-factly. She took a moment to scrutinize him. Now, magic has a smell. And every magical being has a distinct scent, which is partly determined by personality, based on their personal magic. It tends to transfer onto their surroundings, and on occasion, onto people. The scent also lingers for a long time. Sarah hadn't had any contact, at that point, with Jareth for over eight months, but she still had the distinctive scent of his magic; sandalwood and peaches. And sensitive mortals had commented, on more than one occasion, on Kiandra's unique 'perfume' of roses and cinnamon.

And right now, Kenneth was drenched in the scent of fading magic. She realized what had happened, he was Fae-touched, and then abandoned. The other thing about magic is it tends to be addictive. Even though an exile, Kiandra still has magic surrounding her because if it was completely taken from her, she wouldn't have survived ten seconds in the Underground, let alone Aboveground. A magical creature needs it to survive, like air. Kenneth had the lingering odour of a wad of over chewed Spearmint gum. No wonder he was acting loopy; he was going through withdrawal.

She had to answer. "Actually, I'm not."

"Neither was Eva."

"What was Eva?" She wanted to know what she was dealing with. Kenneth didn't answer, he looked upwards. Kiandra looked up too. Mistletoe dangled over the doorway, where they were still standing. She opened her mouth to say something, and he pounced on her. Mouth pressed to hers, she could only stand there as he practically devoured her. He was like a man dying of thirst and she was the canteen. When he slid his tongue in her mouth did she finally react.

"Rmmmf mmmr tmmng." She tried to demand. Finally, he pulled back and practically crumbled to the floor. Kenneth sat back against the door frame, panting heavily and looking incredibly satisfied.

"Was that good for you too?" He asked huskily.

"Eh." She replied, sounding uninterested. Offering her hand to him, she was astonished by the wave of dizziness that accosted her. He had actually drained her of quite a bit of her magic. "Oh, that's not good." She regained her equilibrium and pulled Kenneth up, leading him to the staff room to recuperate. "Never kiss me again."

"Deal."

"And we never speak of this. Ever." Once he was in the staff room, she did the only thing she could think of. "Jareth! Get your fairy butt here now!" No answer, so she tried a new tactic. "I wish Jareth the Goblin King would come here right now!" Nothing happened. "Jareth! I need you!"

That worked, he arrived with a gust of wind and all the usual, showy special effects to announce his presence. "What's the problem?" He asked; a slight worry in his voice betrayed him.

"It took you three appeals before you answered me. What took you so long?"

"I was busy."

"With what, doing your makeup?"

"What is it Kiandra?" His tone was laced with irritability.

"Sorry. What do you know about being Fae-touched? And, I'm going to need a little magical boost."

"What did you do?"

"Why do you always blame me? Never mind, this was not my fault." She explained about Kenneth, leaving out his name, the fact that he kissed her, and his proximity.

"I've never seen it." Jareth said. By Fae standards he wasn't very old, not even 200 yet. In the human equivalent, he was in his early thirties. "No matter how they feel about mortals, no member of the Seelie court would dare do a Fae-touch and purposeful abandonment. I'm pretty sure it was forbidden by Oberon, long before I was born. But, it's not like it had never happened before. Magic is addictive to mortals, as you know, and the withdrawal is incredibly painful. I want you to be very careful. Abandoned mortals can be unpredictable."

"How does this happen?"

"It's not easy. The Fae involved has to break the touch and cut him or herself off from the mortal in every way; physically, mentally, emotionally. The mortal also has to be denied any actual residual magic. In the modern Aboveground that is easy, he or she just have to make sure the mortal doesn't get near any magical being with a significant magic source. The Fae involved probably didn't sense you because of your exile."

"Then what happens?"

"There are ten stages over a, usually, fourteen day period. The first day they are all right, acting like every other mortal that had been dumped. Then, on day two the first stage kicks in, irritability. The day after, they have difficulty sleeping which lasts until the end. The next day, paranoia kicks in. The day after that, they go looking for the one who touched them in order to beseech and bargain in order to get back into that Fae's good graces. By this point they're desperate."

He continued, "About the sixth day, they sink into deep depression. Then it starts affecting them physically, with symptoms like 'the shakes'. By about day nine, their behaviour becomes erratic. Two days later is stage eight, disorientation. I believe this is where your abandoned friend is. On day thirteen, they have fallen so far, and are so far removed from reality that they have a psychotic episode. If they survive that, then it goes onto the tenth stage on the fourteenth day."

"Recovery? Acceptance?"

"They usually end up taking their own life. But, because they believed in magic, they end up in the Underground."

"That's good, right, the ending up in the Underground, I mean. They go to Tir Na Nog or Annwn, right?"

"No, they took their own life, so they end up in the darker regions south of Annwn, a land of gloom on the border between the Underground and the Aboveground; the Land of Shades. There, they are unable to move on because they can't forgive themselves, nor forget."

They spoke a little longer about it, before Kiandra asked, "So, what were you so busy with when I summoned you?"

"Yule was two days ago. The Labyrinth is still being scoured. Which begs the question, is there anything more destructive than Goblins full of ale and sugar during a holiday that requires multiple candles to be set out?"

"Holiday shoppers." Kiandra said dryly, gesturing to the chaos that was once the curio shop. "So, what did they set fire to this time?" Jareth muttered something. "I'm sorry; did you just say the Escher room?" The Goblin King nodded. "There's nothing flammable in there. At least nothing I can recall."

"There wasn't." Kiandra figured it was best not to ask. Eventually, Jareth left to his Kingdom, because, obviously, you can't leave Goblins alone for very long. And after that day, Kenneth worked out a system with Kiandra.

September 28, 1988

"Good morning lovely." Kenneth greeted Kiandra, whose nose was buried deep into a book. "What does it seem that you are never as busy as Vincent?"

"'Cause I do it correctly the first time." He pulled the book slightly away and wafted the disposable cup beneath her nose. She sniffed. "Mmmmm, Chai, you know me so well." This was their deal, he brought her a little offering, and she let him touch her, in a respectable manner, and hang around. She put down her book, as he came around the counter and gave her a hug. "Easy there, big guy."

"Sorry, I forgot, delicate bone structure and all that."

"'S'all right. So, how are you feeling?"

"Quite good." He was looking a little awkward, "I wanted to give you something." He handed her a leather book with, "The Folklore of Faeries" emblazoned across the front in gilt writing. "It's for all your help."

She cracked it open, and the aroma of years of existence rose from the pages, a magical scent itself. An envelope was tucked between the pages with _Chandra_ scrawled upon it. "You know that's not my real name."

"I know. You don't want any mortals to know it."

"Because . . . ?"

"It gives them some power over you."

"Bingo. You've done your research." She went to open the envelope.

"Don't open it yet. Open it later."

"Later, when?"

"You'll know." Vincent entered the shop for his shift. "I have to go. Bye Chandra."

"See you later Kenneth." He exited.

"Like tomorrow." Vincent said cynically.

"What's your problem?"

"Every day he's in here, rarely buys anything, and always is cozying up to you."

"What's your point?" She cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Are you jealous, Vinny?" He didn't answer. She finished her shift, and left, forgetting to grab the book. Kenneth didn't come in the next day, or the day after.

September 30, 1989

Kiandra grabbed a Saturday paper from a news stand on route to work. Inside the 'Charmed Woodland', she opened the paper to the front page. The head line screamed: **Local Man Missing**. She read the article.

'A local man has gone missing in the forest two days ago. Kenneth Lamonte, 25, went back packing alone at 4 pm . . .' She read the entire article twice.

"Oh no." She ran a hand through her hair, before remembering about the book he left behind. Like a woman possessed, she tore open the envelope. The only thing the note said was, 'I'll miss you. Kenneth.' It took her a second to realize a passage in the book had been underlined in pencil. The heading was 'The Faery Year'.

'On September 29th, the doors open between our world and the fairy realm.'

The local authorities never ended up finding any trace of him, except one. A button monogrammed with _KL_ lying just outside of a Fairy Ring.

Act Two

Peter Quinn

November 28, 1988

A strange sense of foreboding had been plaguing Sarah all day, and it hadn't subsided by the time that Karen had picked her up from rehearsal. She was playing Portia in her high school's version of 'A Merchant of Venice'. On the way home, Toby was unusually quiet.

They pulled into the driveway at their rickety Victorian home, and Robert was waiting for them on the porch, cradling Clare. "Sarah, I need you to take the kids upstairs." He told her. Sarah complied, and took the little ones to her room in the attic. Downstairs, Robert brought Karen into the living room.

Just before Clare was born, her father refurbished half the attic into a private area for Sarah. Toby was moved into Sarah's old room across the hall. The other half of the garret, behind the door in her closet, was for storage. It was a teenager's dream, and her half included the turret which became a reading room.

Twenty minutes later, Karen came up to Sarah's room; her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Your father wants to talk to you." Sarah went down to the living room where Robert was sitting. She sat in the chair across from him.

"Do you remember Karen's nephew, Peter?" Sarah nodded. He was the 19-year-old son of Karen's oldest brother. "Well, I got a call from Granny Quinn. Peter . . . passed on." He used the gentlest euphemism he could think of.

"H-how?" Sarah was in shock. The Peter she remembered was a linebacker in high school.

"He actually took his own life, early this morning." Robert sighed, "Karen is taking this hard, so I need you to be extra helpful around the house. And, if Toby asks, it was an accident."

December 2, 1988

The funeral was on a Friday. The steel grey sky released a few cold flakes during the grave side part of the service. At the reception afterward, while standing by the buffet, partly hidden by a silk plant, Sarah overheard Karen's Aunt Parker, a notorious rumourmonger, gossiping to a friend of the family about the 'shocking details' surrounding Peter's death.

"Well, wouldn't you know it, but ever since Peter was dumped by that Gina girl he had been depressed." She nattered on with relish, waving around her glass of wine. She had drunk quite a bit of alcohol all ready. "She left him three weeks ago for another boy. I never did like her. Anyway, so apparently he pulled a plastic bag over his head, and suffocated himself!"

"No!"

"Yes! It was the wee hours of the morning, so when his mother came to wake him, she found the body lying on the bedroom floor!"

The friend gasped. "How awful!"

"I know. But no one knows how long he was actually like that!" She could take it no longer; Sarah came out from behind the tree. "Sarah Williams, it's not nice to eavesdrop!" Aunt Parker scolded.

"It's also not nice to gossip about someone during their funeral. Have you never heard of respect for the dead?"  
"How dare you give me an etiquette lesson! Am I not the adult, you little brat? What would you know about manners, with you floozy actress of a mother never around to teach you better?"

"I wish . . . I wish . . . !" She was about to lose her temper, but remembering that words had meaning kept her from wishing anything.

"You're just like her! It won't be long until you abandon your own child to gallivant across the country, and live in sin with a d-list actor."

"You are a horrible woman and I wish you would just drop dead!" Her temper erupted. Aunt Parker dropped her glass, which shattered on the marble floor, grabbed her chest, and collapsed on the floor.

"Someone call a paramedic!" The family friend screamed, but it sounded muffled as everything around her became a blur. People rushed past her, and she could only stand there in shock. Someone pulled her away, and sat her on a chair in the next room. It was Karen, who sat next to her and pulled her close.

"That was uncalled for, what she said." Sarah's stepmother comforted, "Though I may not understand your mother, I know she didn't abandon you. Your parents' marriage didn't work out, it happens sometimes. And her career means she has to go different places in order to find work. It was for the best that you lived with your father, instead of having to move all over the country. It wasn't because she didn't love you. And, after a divorce, it's common to find a new partner, even if you choose not to legally marry." She leaned in close to whisper to Sarah, "Any way, I never really liked Aunt Parker. Too nosy."

"Thanks Karen. I'm going to freshen up." Sarah got up from the chair and went into the coat room, locking the door behind her. "Jareth, I need you!"

"Sarah." His voice came from behind her. She turned towards him, and ran into his arms. He noticed she was crying and dressed in black. "What's the matter?"

"I was just at a funeral, and a woman there said these awful things about my mother and me, and I . . . I wished that she would drop dead, and she just collapsed. You didn't . . ."

"Not even I have that kind of power." He rocked gently back and forth with her in his arms. "It's been a rough day, hasn't it?" Sarah nodded. "Don't worry, everything will be all right."

She slid out of his arms. "I have to go back."

He nodded, and she turned to leave. "Remember Sarah; be careful about what you wish for." She turned back for a moment, and he had already disappeared.

Aunt Parker ended up being fine. After a brief stay in the hospital for a mild heart-attack, which the doctors said was inevitable due to a family history of heart disease and an unhealthy diet. The day after she was released from the hospital, Sarah received an apology note from Aunt Parker.

When she questioned the woman's change of heart, Twixie, a Goblin that liked hanging around her said, "King said we should visit mean lady 'cause she made Lady Sarah sad." That simple sentence was enough to make Sarah realize how much ruckus they had caused. And, for a moment, she pitied Aunt Parker.

But only for a moment.

Act Three

Philippe U. Valentino

July 31, 1989

While Sarah was running the Labyrinth on behalf of Toby, Robert and Karen were at a party to welcome the Firm's newest Junior Partner, Philippe Valentino. Exactly one year later, at another party, a retirement this time, Philippe had on his arm, an attractive young girlfriend.

"Robert, and the lovely Mrs. Karen Williams, how nice to see you. This is Reina Easton." Karen ignored the nagging feeling that something just wasn't right with the fair-haired woman with icy blue eyes and the scent of Spearmint.

"Charmed." She said with an artificial smile and a slight accent. The foursome exchanged pleasantries before Miss Eaton asked, "Should we mingle, Ulrich?"

As they walked away, Robert chuckled, "I can't believe he's going by his middle name with her." Though she wasn't fond of the woman, Karen had to admit that Philippe looked happy.

That is until she dumped him as they were leaving. The Williams witnessed the entire thing. Her chauffeured car pulled up, and just before she slid into the back seat, she turned to Philippe and said, "I am sorry Ulrich dahling, we had fun the last seven weeks, but it is just not going to work out." Then she entered the car, and the chauffeur, a burly man, slammed the door shut behind her.

"But, but, but . . ." He went to tap on the window and the chauffeur pushed him back onto the curb. He then went around the car and drove off. "That was my ride." It was the only thing Philippe could utter. Taking sympathy on the young man, Robert offered him a lift home.

Two days later, as Philippe sat irritably in his office, Reina entered the Firm. She was ushered into his office, and said, "I think I made a mistake. Can we pretend that our little conversation after the party never happened?"

"You'll take me back? Of course!"

In the hallway, a paralegal muttered to Robert, "He's whipped."

Their relationship continued on, for about three months. She dumped him again on November 8th. After that, it was like Philippe lost his mind.

He started claiming that fairies and other mythical creatures existed, and that they were among us, blending in. He also claimed if ever would up in an apparent suicide, that it was staged and he had been wiped out by, "Forces more powerful than we can imagine." Not long after, he lost his job.

The finale in this tragedy came two days before Christmas that year, when Robert heard through the grapevine that Philippe's body had been found in an alley, the victim of a mugging gone wrong.

The local authorities never ended up finding the delinquent that did this, and the case went into the Unsolved Crimes file.

x X x

Notes:

This chapter starts the introduction of one of the antagonists in 'The Silver Bough'.

Thank-you to all you lovely people who reviewed so far, and those who subscribed.

Ginabella59: I appreciate the questions asking for clarifications. It means the readers were into the story enough to notice and care.

I haven't written 'The Silver Bough' yet. This is just what happened between 'The Labyrinth' movie and my story. It fills in the scenes in between that are needed to understand 'Silver Bough' but I didn't want to stop the story narration for.

Yes, the story is a Jareth/Sarah story. What can I say; I'm a J/S shipper.

I suck at summaries. Sadly, it would probably take just as long to come up with a 2 or 3 sentence summary as it would to write a chapter. But, I will work on a better one.

Notwritten: Thanks for the encouragement, I was grinning all night. Despite the fact I had to deal with an evil internet connection.

OrdinaryStory: As an all ready pre-created character, I find Jareth is the hardest to write for. Which sucks, because he is the most insistent muse I've ever had to deal with. You're right, he doesn't deal with humour very often (and it must be frustrating to have to tell the goblins to laugh after you make a joke.) If it's possible, I would like to know where it seems like he goes out of character for future reference.


	5. Hurts Like Hell

Chapter 5

A Trail of Broken Hearts (Cont.)

Chapter 5

It Hurts Like Hell

Intermission

September 6, 1989

Sarah had just returned home from her first day of the twelfth grade to find a strange car in her driveway. She scurried up the steps and into the foyer. Voices were coming from the living room and she went in, hanging up her backpack on the way.

"Mom?" She said in surprise. Linda Williams was sitting on the couch, drinking tea, chatting with Karen, and cooing over Clare. Her boyfriend, Jeremy was sitting next to her.

Toby, being particularly bright and four in about a month, had started Kindergarten and wasn't home yet. An older neighbour kid went to the same school and walked him there and back everyday. Robert was still at work.

No-one had heard her come in and turned towards her voice. After greetings were given, Karen said, "Your mother has some good news."

Linda smiled, and announced, "I'm on Broadway!"

"That means you'll be living here?" Sarah was starting to get excited.

"Well, not here-here. But in the Big Apple. It's only a couple of hours by car. Definitely an easier commute than the LA to New York red-eye, that's for sure." Linda got up from the couch, and gave Sarah a squeeze, murmuring into her hair, "I'm going to try to make up for all the time I was gone the past couple of years. I can't believe it's been so long." Linda let go of her daughter, and they sat down together. "And, you can see Jeremy on stage in January. He's playing Benvolio in a production of 'Romeo and Juliet'."

Act Four

Vincent Webb

December 1, 1989

Kiandra was preparing for the coming onslaught of holiday shoppers one of the only ways she knew how. Among other things, she meditated. It kept her from getting so stressed that she called on Jareth to transport all the irritating, pushy, holiday consumers to the 'Bog of "Eternal" Stench'. It was morbidly relaxing, imagining them doing laps in the muck. Don't get her wrong, she didn't have anything against the usual customers or the holidays. It just seemed that a holiday of hope, peace, love, joy, and giving really brought out the despair, hostility, hate, grief, and selfishness in people.

Also, she was pretty sure there was something in the decorations that exposed the insanity in small children, and possible adults. Last July, she went to an all year Christmas supply store, and the kids were acting just as nuts as they would before the holidays. She had a hypothesis; it was the combination of bright colours, flashing lights, and repetitive, banal, Christmas songs that made usually normal people act like they've lost their minds. And really, even though they are nice songs, does one really need fifty renditions of 'Jingle Bells', and do they have to start being played on November 1st? She was just glad that 'Charmed Woodland' played Celtic Music all year round.

Wondering if it was because of her Underground upbringing, she had a hard time understanding the secularized, consumer-oriented side of Christmas. To her, it was almost as confusing as Easter and Valentine's Day.

The store was quiet for the time, and for that Kiandra was thankful. Until the bell over the shop door rung, mocking her. A couple entered. Five minutes until her shift ended and the new girl's shift started, she could handle it. She opened her eyes and climbed off the counter.

"Welcome to 'Charmed Woodland'," She started standard greeting number seven, "A shop for the Fantasy Enthusiast. How may I help . . ." She trailed off as she realized who she was speaking too. "You're Linda Williams. And you're Jeremy Eden."

"Yes, I am." Both said in unison. A moments silence passed as the piped music turned to an instrumental, Celtic version of Amazing Grace

"Cool." Kiandra finally said. Sometimes, the universe gives you a freebie.

Used to adoring and slightly fanatic followers after hitting it big a little over two years ago, the cashier's calmness was surprising to Linda. And remarkably refreshing. On the other hand, Jeremy was thrilled that someone actually heard of him and knew him as something other than 'Linda William's Boyfriend'.

"Um, we're just going to browse." Linda said. They were stopped in the city of Kingsbury for lunch, on route to visit her daughter in the town of Faedell.

Kiandra shrugged, pulling out her sketch book. Some of the most recent drawings suddenly made sense.

Linda was discussing figurines with Jeremy. "Oh Sarah will love these. I'm surprised she hasn't been here yet." She said, bringing them up to the counter. Trying to make conversation with Kiandra, she asked, "So, are you a fan?"

"Oh, of course. I loved you in 'Meander's Queen'." It was a low-budget cult-classic film based off a book. "I saw it in theatres like twelve times. I can't believe it was a box-office bomb." It had been her second year being exiled and living Aboveground.

"That came out quite a while ago. Fifteen years, I think." Linda scrutinized Kiandra's teenage-looking glamour.

The imp had to think fast. "I was five. I'm older than I look." _By human standards, _she thought to herself, _Much older_.

Linda shrugged, and paid for Sarah's Christmas present. "Well, it was very nice to meet you . . ." She waited for a name.

"Chandra!" Vincent burst through the door. All three occupants of the shop just stared at him. "Hey, you're Linda Williams."

"Vinny!" Kiandra hissed, before pointing at him, then thumbing in the direction of the staff room. He walked passed quietly. After he exited the room, Kiandra apologized, "Sorry about that, he's a little . . . yeah, I don't think they have a word for it yet." The couple accepted her apology and left, as the new girl, Monica Damoiseaux, entered. Her older brother Colin, who had just dropped her off, peeled away on his motorbike. "Mon, take the counter, I have someone I need to talk to in the other room."

"Boyfriend?" The eighteen-year-old grinned. "Or ex-boyfriend."

"By the time I'm done with him, he'll be ex-everything." Monica laughed, as Kiandra enter the staff room. Vincent was fiddling with the coffee machine. "What do you think you were doing?!" Kiandra demanded. "Just because you quit 'cause your girlfriend told you too, doesn't mean you can come in here and scare off the customers!"

Vincent looked at her, remorseful. "Gina dumped me. She had this wannabe actor on the side, William . . . something." Kiandra moved closer, and caught the unmistakable whiff of old Spearmint magic.

"Gina wasn't exactly human, was she?"

"No." He answered, miserable. He made eye contact with her and got a strange look on his face. "You smell really good."

Kiandra recognized that look just in time, and was able to intercept his kiss. He ended up landing hard in one of the plastic chairs, which hit against the table with a loud clatter.

In the shop area, Monica overheard the clatter and muttered to herself, "She wasn't kidding about the ex-everything."

"C'mon Chandra." Vincent groaned in pain, "You let Lamonte french you."

"How did you . . . Did he tell you?"

"Yeah, he was bragging about it."

"Oh, he is so dead!"

Vincent gave her an odd glance, "Well, they never found a body. Unless you know something."

"Let me put it this way, he's either dead, or he's gonna be." Kiandra growled and sat down next to Vincent. "So, she's going by Gina now, is she?"

September 28, 1990

"What took you so long?" In the Adriondack Park, Kiandra called from the top of the hill that Vincent was hiking up. It was sunset on the little clearing where she was sitting.

"We can't all have magic." He panted, finally reaching the top.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"I wasn't aware I had a choice." He glanced at her and did a double take, "Why are your eyes shut?"

"Plausible deniability; tomorrow, or the next day, or whenever the authorities show up to question me, I can truthfully say 'I haven't SEEN Vincent Webb since he left the store."

"A loophole."

"What can I say, I'm an imp. We love 'em."

"So, how did you manage to secure an unguarded fairy ring?"

"I have my ways."

Five minutes earlier 

Kiandra quickly climbed to the top of the hill. A small goblin was standing guard over the Fairy Ring to keep humans from stumbling into it when the veil between the Mortal Realm and Fae Realm was at its thinnest.

Her glamour gone, she encountered the goblin in her true form. "Hey, Mr. Goblin, if you take a walk for about fifteen minutes, I'll give you a cookie."

The goblin looked at her with suspicious interest, "Double or nothing."

"Deal!" She handed over two cookies and a set egg timer so he would know when to come back. He scurried off without even checking if she was going to guard the ring while he was gone.

Eight minutes later

Vincent took a deep cleansing breath; he was obviously and understandably nervous. "If you don't hurry up, I'll have to push you through before the goblin comes back." Kiandra told him while watching the sunset almost disappear beyond the horizon.

"See you on the other side." He stepped into the fairy ring and disappeared.

Two minutes later, the goblin came trotting up the path, and Kiandra went through.

Three days later, Kiandra picked up her day-old paper to find that Vincent's disappearance had made the front page. Though, she felt sorry for his family, she knew he was better off Underground. Aboveground he was suffering like a fish flopping around on the deck of a boat, desperately trying to get back into the water.

And yes, while she was there, she did heckle Kenneth about not keeping his mouth shut.

Act Five

William Xanders

January 3, 1990

On her last week of Christmas break, Sarah was getting ready to go to New York City, for the last showing of 'Romeo and Juliet', which Jeremy was acting in. She was going to meet her mother there. Karen dropped her off at the Kingsbury train station.

"Now, I want you to be very careful, New York is dangerous." Her step-mother was very nervous, despite the fact that Sarah was almost eighteen as they waited on the platform. "And, I know you've been invited to the after party, so please, _please_ call us when you are back safe for the night. Now, I don't blame you for this, but I'd rather not have a repeat of the Spring Fling."

Last April, a student from her school had a 1977 brown mini-van and offered rides to the Spring Fling dance at Sarah's high school. She, along with her friend Chelsea from Drama Club and four other students, accepted. He drove them to the dance and the after party. There was drinking at the after party.

The next morning Robert and Karen woke up to find Sarah wasn't home. But the worse shock was when they turned on the radio, they heard this newscast:

"There have been several fatalities following a single vehicle collision early this morning. A brown 1977 mini-van, carrying students from St. Cecelia's High School, went off the highway and flipped into the ditch. Police said that alcohol had been a factor in the crash, and that most of the passengers were not wearing seatbelts. As well, the van was carrying far more people than its recommended capacity. The police have not released any names pending the notifications of the next of kin." Just after that line finished, the phone rung. Karen quite nearly had a heart-attack.

But, on the other end was Sarah asking for a ride home. It turned out that her ride got wasted, and attempted to drive home with twelve other intoxicated passengers. Chelsea, another student and she went to the nearby apartment where the third student's aunt and uncle lived in the complex, and slept there over night instead. So, a new rule in the Williams house was: 'no matter how late it is, call to tell us you're safe'.

After riding on the train for a couple hours, Sarah got off at the station where her mother was waiting. Jeremy was still at dress rehearsal. That night, they slipped into the Theatre Royale's front row.

Eight months before Vincent crossed over into the Fae realm, he was able to score tickets to the same production of 'Romeo and Juliet'. And he brought his favourite little imp to the last show. Kiandra, having actually met Shakespeare after he had crossed into the Fae realm following his death, was a huge fan of his works. Well, most of them, she wasn't really sure about 'The Taming of the Shrew'.

"You'll love this, they use the original language, but the sets and costumes are distinctly 1960's New York." Vincent explained as they took their front row balcony seats. "And the guy they got playing Paris acts like he's actually heartbroken, instead of the usual cardboard foil of Romeo they usually cast."

"You read all that in Phyllis Cross' 'Performance Review'."

"So sue me." Kiandra shrugged and opened her program and a blank notebook.

The lights dimmed and the curtains rose. "Two houses, both alike in dignity," The Narrator, dressed as a news anchorwoman, started, "In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, nought could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."**  
**Everything was fine until Juliet came out on stage. _I think I know her_. Kiandra thought to herself. She studied the blonde actress.

"How now! Who calls?" She recited.

Up in the balcony, Vincent releases a litany of curses. "Oh damn, oh damn, damn, damn, damn." He whispered next to her, squeezing Kiandra's hand. Her eyes started to water in pain. So she did what she thought was best; she dug her nails into his hand. He let go, and was silent until intermission.

Towards the end of the intermission, they convened at their seats. "Thanks a lot Vinny. I think you sprained my hand." Her bone structure made it not out of the realm of the possible. She rubbed her sore hand, and asked, "So what had you so freaked?"

"Gina." He said, slightly fearful.

"Where?" She looked around at the crowd in their line of vision.

"On stage, playing Juliet. And the guy she ditched me for is playing Paris."

"I thought I recognized her." She popped open the program and read the actress' name. "It says her name is Reyna Cadmus. Are you sure?" Vincent nodded. "I'll check it out after the show." She then read the name next to Paris': William Xanders.

Meanwhile, Jeremy had come out from back stage to say a quick hello to Linda and Sarah. "How do you like it so far?"

"You should have been Romeo." Sarah said honestly, "The guy playing him is a so . . . flat. You would have done much better."

"They say I'm too old to play a romantic character like that. They needed 'matinee-idol good looks' for their Romeo. And anyway, he is the director's son."

"You are not too old." Linda disagreed.

"Yeah, and sure he's a pretty face. But, he can't act."

"Don't pity me. Everyone has to pay their dues." Said Jeremy. "The guy I feel sorry for is William, he plays Paris. He was dating Reyna, she plays Juliet, and then about two weeks ago, she dumps him. Now she's dating this grad student. It did give him motivation for his character, but the guy's suffering." The call came for the second act, and Jeremy returned back stage. Sarah and her mother slipped into their seats with only moments to spare.

The rest of the play went by without a hitch. Afterwards, the curtains descended and Vincent went out into the lobby, not wanting a confrontation. Kiandra went up to the stairway at that led from the audience to upper stage left.

Jeremy came out, and Sarah congratulated him before going out to the lobby to wait. As a veteran of one of the director's plays, Linda was allowed to go back stage to wait as Jeremy got out of his costume.

Across the front of the stage, like a farce of the original play, Reyna stormed away stage right, trying to avoid William. "Why won't you talk to me?" He begged.

"Listen, William, dahling." Her voice was like ice even from a distance. Cold chills ran up Kiandra's spine. She knew this woman, but it had been years, since before her exile, and her memories were foggy.

The imp also felt a strong wave of magic and the tell-tale scent of Spearmint that drowned out all the other mortal scents. That woman was keeping a 'Repelling Ring' around William. It's like a charmed dome that stays a certain distance away from him so that he couldn't get any magic and kept magical beings from entering into that space. It was not a spell commonly used by members of the Seelie court. "I'm sorry, but I need a man with a future."

"He's a grad student!" William shouted. Kiandra caught a glimpse of the 'Grad Student' waiting for 'Reyna'.

"William. It's over, just go." Dramatically, she exited through the part in the curtains at centre stage. He turned, and walked away as Kiandra ascended the stairs and walked across. They passed each other, and Kiandra entered the 'Ring' with no problem, brushing against the broken-hearted performer.

He turned around, and looked at her strangely, "How did you . . . ?" Kiandra turned back to answer and was pulled away, through the curtain.

"Yes, I would like to know that too." A blast of Spearmint scented magic hit her, and she was pushed up against a set. Reyna sauntered up to Kiandra, and with a finger beneath her chin, pulled the imp's face up to hers. "I thought I made it so that no Underground being could pass into my little ring. Who are you, small being?" She sniffed and drew back, pulling out Kiandra's magic as well. "Your magic is too weak to be anything of any power; definitely not a Fae, nor an elf. Yet, you seem familiar."

"I'm not an Underground citizen." Technically, it was true.

"Ah, so you're Fae-marked. So, who is your beloved?"

Kiandra had to think fast, "The Goblin King." She blurted out. Inside, she was shuddering.

"You're Sarah Williams?!" It was like she had unleashed a natural disaster. Reyna wrapped her hands around Kiandra's throat and started to calmly choke her. Looking into her furious, cold eyes, the imp recognized her.

April 4, 1947

Kiandra was the imp equivalent of eight, and just as much a little troublemaker as she would be years later. Jareth had a girlfriend at the time, the daughter of some Fae nobles. Kiandra only met her once. After their one encounter, she wasn't allowed near her again.

They had been walking through the hedge maze, Jareth and his girl, oblivious to the fact they were being watched. Kiandra saw they kissing and cuddling and she was disgusted. And bored. With her, it was always a dangerous combination. She slipped away and found the gardeners/guards of the hedge maze. They kept it neat by using the small, pink, and herbivorous chompers that clung to the top of sticks. When they were done, the guards usually got bored and bit each other with the chompers. Or any unfortunate creature that crossed their paths. Kiandra smiled and approached them.

"Hi. Can I borrow one of those?" She pointed at a chomper.

"What can we have in return?" One asked beneath its helmet. Kiandra pulled out some fairy gold. "Nice try. Last time it turned into coal."

"How about I teach you a new word? An _Aboveground_ word." She emphasized. They agreed and she started listing words, but they had heard all of them. So, she used her last resort. "How about . . . sushi?"

"Ohhhhh." They all said in unison. That was a new word.

"What does it mean?" One asked.

Kiandra didn't have a clue. She got it from one of the fair folk that went to Japan just after the war ended. Several were sent briefly Aboveground to bring a little magic into a world destroyed by war. So, she made up a definition. "It means butt, like what you sit on." They thought that it was hilarious, and agreed to the trade.

Thirty seconds later, Kiandra had caught up to the couple. Hiding behind the hedge, she slid the chomper through as they walked past and it bit Jareth's girlfriend right on her-

"AIEEEEEEEEE!" Her screech resounded through the entire Labyrinth. The guards had watched from a distance, and started laughing as the girlfriend covered her derriere with her hands.

Jareth grabbed the stick, just beneath the chomper and pulled hard on it while claiming, "Whoever did this, I am going to hang you over the Bog by your tongue!"

When he yanked, Kiandra forgot to let go and was pulled out of the bush still clinging to the end of the stick. "I don't think my parents would approve of that sort of discipline." She said calmly. "Nor would yours." She released the stick, and dropped to the ground.

"Kiandra, why would you do that?"

She said honestly, "I don't like her." She shrugged and added, "She's not very nice, and you know you're not going to marry her. Robin's Prophesy said so. 'Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, young girl. What no-one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl and gave her certain powers.'"

"Robin's book is just a story. Nothing more."

"But 'Meander's Queen' happened!"

"A story! Nothing more!" He never actually read the Prophesy, nor would he believe that it would come true. In the distance, the goblin guards were still laughing. "Now, what is so funny?!"

They stopped laughing, for a moment. One explained, "She got bit on her sushi!" They started guffawing again. With a wave of his hand, they had disappeared.

"Anyway," Kiandra continued, "She looks like you." The two adults exchanged glances. Jareth's eyes were warmer, and his one pupil didn't match the other and his hair was lighter, but still . . . "She looks like she could be your sister."

"Kay," She had insisted on the use of her nick-name. It was easier for the Goblins to pronounce. And not as 'girly'. "I think you owe an apology to-"

"NO!" She interrupted and ran off. The relationship between Jareth and his girl didn't last much longer after that. Kiandra never saw her again. Until now.

January 3, 1990

Kiandra struggled for air, spots forming in front of he eyes. Suddenly, 'Reyna' released her throat.

"Little liar. Now, who are you really?"

Clinging to the set, the imp gasped for breath, panting. "No-one important. But I know who you are and what you're doing. You're evil."

"What are you trying to do? Make me feel bad?" She thought the idea was laughable.

"No. You'd need a conscience to feel bad." Kiandra's honesty was rewarded with an icy glare. Reyna's hand rose to strike her, but then released her. Kiandra collapsed to the floor, onto her hands and knees.

"At least you can show some humility. But, you're not worth it. Louis!" She called out a large, burly man. "Crush her." The icy woman commanded and walked away. The hefty man she called Louis picked Kiandra up and slung her over his shoulder.

"So, what's your name?" The imp asked, recognizing a fellow immortal, and fully planning to talk him out of crushing her.

He recognized her as the same, and said, "Loust." The exited through a side door and her deposited her in the empty costume room. "Listen, little one," He told her in a gruff voice, "I have children at home. And that's what you pretty much are, an imp child." Kiandra bit back the retort that she was almost an adult. "Stay away from Her Ladyship. I'm not going to hurt you, but there are others that are a little more . . ."

"Enthusiastic?"

"Yeah that, about the chance to crush an imp. But, even Aboveground, I follow the Treaty. Just stay away, it's safer that way." As he walked away, Kiandra recognized her saviour as an Orc.

While Kiandra was in the theatre, Vincent was waiting in the lobby, dying for a cigarette. He slid behind a pillar as 'Reyna/Gina' came out with a little entourage. Not seeing Kiandra among them or the throng of theatre patrons, he was starting to get worried. His ex noticed him hanging around, the imp's scents hanging about him. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice when one of the more diminutive members stole his lighter from his coat pocket.

"Are you all right?" A female voice came from behind him. He turned and faced Sarah, sitting patiently on a velvet upholstered chair. She had noticed he was looking a little pale.

"Yeah, sure I'm fine. I'm just waiting for a friend." A large man caught up with the actress' entourage and they left the building. "Yourself?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my mom and her boy-friend."

"Vincent Webb." He introduced, before asking, "Where are they?"

"Sarah Williams. Post-Performance Snuggle." She explained with a smile. "Jeremy was playing Benvolio."

"He did really well. Wait, you're Linda Williams' daughter." Vincent realized.

"Are you a fan?"

"Oh yeah, your mom's hot." Awkward silence, "Uh, I should probably rephrase that."

"Nah, she'll be happy to hear that." Kiandra came out from the costume room and gestured to Vincent, looking slightly worn out.

"Oh, I have to go. Nice meeting you."

"You too." They shook hands, and Vincent felt a spark of magic. Sarah felt a much larger spark come from him. She caught up with her mother and Jeremy. Vincent walked over to Kiandra. She was paler than usual, and trembling.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned. She practically collapsed into his arms.

"She drained me of most of my magic. Then she tried to strangle me. Then she told her Bodyguard, who wasn't human by the way, to crush me. The things I do for you."

He walked her out, and noticed, "Damn, I lost my lighter."

January 5, 1990

Two days later, it was all over the news that most of the Theatre Royale had burned in a horrible fire the day before. There was a single fatality; William Xanders. They found him burned in the balcony of the theatre, not far from where Vincent and Kiandra were sitting the day before. The fire had started after the Theatre had locked up for the night, and the police were claiming arson. An envelope, with his return address, found in the box office read:

"Beguiled, divorced, wronged, spited, slain!  
Most detestable death, by thee beguil'd,  
By cruel, cruel thee quite overthrown!  
O love! O life! Not life, but love in death!"

When the police questioned Vincent about the appearance of his lighter at the crime scene, Kiandra recognized the snippet as Paris' speech from Act 4, Scene 5 of Romeo and Juliet. It was oddly fitting.

But something about the whole suicide by fire didn't sit well with her.

Act Six

Xanthus Younge

February 24, 1990

One month and twenty days after the fire, the news was reporting a desperate man standing on a bridge in Kingsbury threatening to throw himself off of it. Unfortunately, there were people on the bridge when he decided to go through with his suicide attempt. The news was all over that story.

In Faedell, the three elder Williams were glued to the television in shock. In Kingsbury, Vincent was watching from the side lines, he had a personal interest in the proceedings. When Xanthus decided to end it all, was the exact moment that Kiandra passed within 50 meters of him on her way to lunch. The tiny amount of residual magic pushed him overboard, mentally.

Standing against the railing, surrounded by police and news crews, he told the world, "It's not worth it! Just kill me! My life is pointless without Ave!" He then climbed over the rail.

A police negotiator tried to talk him down. Then his parents tried. Sitting away from him with the rest of the people caught on the bridge, Kiandra suddenly stood. She walked towards the desperate man slowly, with her hand extended. A tense silence descended onto the crowd.

Just behind Vincent, Jareth, in his Dr. Garrick human glamour, pushed through the crowd. "Where is she?" He demanded of Vincent. The stunned young man could only point.

Xanthus reached for her hand. Just before he grabbed it, it was like he was being pulled down. The imp grabbed his hand as he fell, but, as he was twice her size, he almost pulled her over the iron rail. Her legs flailed in the air.

No noticed where the blond man had come from, nor how he got to the two so quickly, but he grabbed the girl and held her tight against his chest. Still she clung to the hanging man. But, despite that fact that he was hanging for dear life over a freezing, fast-moving river, Xanthus looked at peace.

Kiandra felt stretched, and in incredible pain. It was like something was pulling Xanthus down, and the iron was sapping her of strength. "Jareth?" She asked weakly.

He didn't answer, just reached for the other man. What felt like a strong tug came from beneath the man, and Kiandra screamed in agony as her arm dislocated. She lost her grip before the authorities could arrive on the middle of the bridge. The time between when Xanthus slipped off the side, to when he fell was a matter of seconds.

He landed in the icy water, and just before Kiandra lost consciousness, she saw what she couldn't believe. No-one else noticed, but clinging to the bridge's underside was an imp; a young, male imp who looked up at her with sympathy. When she blacked out, she hit her forehead on the railing and left a permanent scar just above her hair line. It matched the scar on her hand from the Breaking and Entering/Iron Skillet incident when the towel slipped.

He didn't survive. No-one knew if it was the fall or the freezing water, but he was dead by the time that his body was found.

x X x

Notes:

First of all, thank –you my loyal readers and reviewers, to those that favourited and those that added t to alerts. I am grateful for your interest in my little prequel. I can not personally thank every one of you individually at this time, or the notes would run on longer than the actual story. But, you lovely people know who you are, and I send a ton of good karma your way. I will use the notes to answer any questions asked in the reviews. Thanks again everyone.

Secondly, I don't hate Christmas (or Easter or Valentine's Day). This is just part of Kiandra's characterization. She is a particularly perceptive and sensitive (sensory-wise) non-mortal character. Though she likes mortals (and thinks they're hilarious) some of the things they do (like holidays) just confuse her.

And lastly, yes, I'm aware this is a darker chapter that creates more questions than it answers. But all will be revealed later. I think my prequel will have only one chapter more before I go onto 'The Silver Bough.'

OrdinaryStory: Technically, we're both right. (This is the best kind of right). P.P.S. means Post-Postscript. P.S.S. means Post-Subscript. According to Wiki, both are correct forms to add after a Postscript (But you wouldn't use either in a formal letter). I guess it's a term based on locality (like pop/soda). But, I did learn something new because of your review.

Don't worry about being nitpicky, I am quite pedantic when it comes to the written word (why else would it take me three or four days per chapter?). But, I am not perfect, and I never will be. Well-written, constructive critiques from third parties help me improve my writing.


	6. Truth Hurts

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Don't Tell Me Truth Hurts

February 25, 1990

When Kiandra finally awoke, she was back in the Underground. Her head ached, her arm was in a sling, and she was feeling depressed, but she sat up anyway.

"Lie down." Jareth's voice said in the darkness and a moment later a candle was lit. "How do you feel?" He asked as he opened a bottle.

"I should have tried harder." Kiandra felt like one large, throbbing, ache all over.

"Don't blame yourself." He asked a few simple questions: names, dates, usual things a person can recall, in order to see if she had given herself a concussion when her head hit the railing. Finally, he deemed her memory fit.

"What's in the bottle?"

"You were just exposed to high levels of iron at the same time as receiving extensive injuries. This will reverse the effect." He didn't add 'over a long period of time'. Nor did he have too, she knew. "I had a hell of a time finding someone to make it."

"Why didn't the Wiseman do it?" He acted as the Labyrinth's healer, but wasn't much needed because the vast majority of the population was Goblins. And Goblins are near indestructible.

"Do the words fairy gold ring a bell? Eventually he did, but you owe him and his hat an apology." Jareth offered her a spoonful of the liquid, which looked like it came from the bog, and tasted like it too.

"Ugh, no way. That stuff's nasty." Jareth sighed and sat down next to the bed. He couldn't trust the Goblins to nurse her back to health. They'd probably end up killing her accidentally with one of their folk remedies. All he had to do was wait until she opened her mouth wide enough.

"What have you been up too?" He asked conversationally.

She was onto his little scheme. Careful not to open her mouth too wide, she answered, "Oh this and that, charting ley lines, working at the Curio shop, trying to keep another Fae-touch victim from descending into madness, same old, same old. Oh, I saw your ex-girlfriend on stage last month."

"Which one?"

"I can't remember her name. It was something weird like Evader, or Evita, or Evian. Something like that. Blonde hair, blue eyes."

"You're going to have to be more specific." He couldn't reminisce which one the imp was talking about.

"Let's see, I couldn't stand her. She hated me. We only met once. She had the Underground equivalent of a restraining order against me. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Well, it narrowed the field slightly."

"I got her on the butt with a Chomper. She acted like a real bi- Urk!" Jareth took that moment to shove the spoon in her mouth. The medicine slid down her throat. "Blugh!" He chuckled and offered her a goblet of peach juice. It cut the taste. "Don't enjoy this more than you have to. And by the way, that wasn't very nice. Also, what's with you and peaches?" She asked quickly, and then quieted immediately after that spiel because, by then, Jareth had poured another spoon full.

"So, I still haven't figured out which ex you were talking about."

"You should have dated less." Kiandra said through clenched teeth. "Anyway, she's the one who's Fae-touching and leaving. You should talk to her about that."

"Why didn't you?"

"I tried. It's a long story, but she tried to kill me." Something was nagging at the back of her mind. "I knew the jumper from somewhere."

"It's not our concern."

"Oh yes it is! I'm involved."

"I'm not."

"Oh you're going to be! I'll make sure of it."

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

Jareth sighed. "When _you_ hang around these magic-addicts it's like you're patch of sorts, a mild taste so they don't have to quit cold turkey. If _I _tried it, it would be like a high-inducing hit of magic."

"I just don't understand. Who could do that to a person knowing full well what the consequences would be."

"Of course you don't. Despite your nature, you're an altruist."

"And you're a pragmatist."

"Of course. I think 'Well, things like this happen'. You think 'Why would things like this happen?'. It's ingrained in our psyches."

"Oh, don't get all philosophical with me. I'm not up to it." She sat up suddenly. "The Grad Student!" Jareth shoved the second spoonful into her mouth. She swallowed, and gulped at the juice. Kiandra rewarded Jareth with a glare. "Stop that!"

"Don't worry. You won't have to take any more. For an hour. So, what's this about the Grad Student?"

"The jumper, I knew I recognized him from somewhere! He was the Grad Student that your ex was dating. It was driving me crazy!"

Jareth smirked, but wisely didn't say anything. Instead, he got up to leave. "You'll be staying here until you heal."

"What about Vin- Uh, . . ."

"Your addicted friend will be fine. You haven't cut yourself off from him emotionally; he'll still be able to sense it." Like a repeat of when Jareth lost consciousness, the same Goblin came in carrying a tray of food. "Eat something and try to get some rest."

March 2, 1990

Kiandra spent the next four days in the sling, feeling either weak from the iron or nauseous from the medicine. It seems that trace amounts of the iron had entered her body through the cut on her head when she passed out against the rail. She was lucky to be alive. On the sixth day, the sling was removed; the arm had been popped back in place when she was out cold. The first thing she did when she was released from her room was go down to the throne room.

"Where's Jareth?" She asked.

Tuck told her, "He got a summons." Several Goblins came in with something small and squirming wrapped in a blanket. Jareth appeared moments after, in a dark mood.

"Unbelievable. Some of these mortals . . ." He trailed off.

"A baby?" She asked sympathetically.

"Not quite." A goblin handed him a bundle, which he promptly unwrapped.

"Oh, a kitty!" There was just something about small, helpless creatures that by-passed the rational part of her brain, and went straight for the sympathetic part. The tiny, calico kitten mewed, staring up at her with wide eyes. She picked it up, out of Jareth's hands and cuddled it. "Aw, sweetie, who would wish you away?" The kitten started to purr. "What happened?"

"Some . . ." He had to keep the language mild around the Goblins, because they would use it and he didn't want any wished away child picking it up. "Jerk, wished away the cat. Apparently, it scratched him after his girlfriend went to the hospital."

"Why did she have go to the hospital?"

"Well, apparently, her eye made contact with his fist."

"He hit her?!"

Jareth pulled a crystal from thin air, "And it's not the first time, either. I don't understand it."

"How someone, who is lucky enough to have someone else who loves them back, could treat them so badly?" He raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer. She knew she was right. "So, what's the plan?"

"He runs the Labyrinth; that is if he can figure out how to get in. All the creatures have been warned to stay away from him. When he loses, he gets sent back."

"And the cat?"

"What about the cat?" Kiandra sighed and rolled her ears dramatically. "What?"

"You're being insensitive again."

"Of course. I'm good at it." He said flatly. "Bring it back if you want."

"Is this the girlfriend?" Kiandra pointed at her open notebook. He nodded, "She leaves him."

"She does deserve better." His sentence was full of double meaning.

"You miss Sarah."

"Of course."

"Is that way you keep scaring away any guy who has any interest in her?" He didn't answer. "Anyway, last time she ran the Labyrinth, you weren't sure if she won or not. I think I've figured it out."

"Go on."

"Well, you told her she had to solve the Labyrinth or her brother would become one of us. And the dictionary defines solve as: 'to find or provide a satisfactory answer or explanation for; make clear; explain or; to find or provide the correct or a satisfactory solution to a problem.' The problem in this case is that you had her brother, and the solution would be to reach him in order to get him back. The peach, the ballroom, and the fairy bite never interfered with what she had accomplished. That was separate from the problem."

"So she won?"

"I'm getting to that. What I don't get is how she solved the Labyrinth in the first place. Have you watched her trek?"

"Parts of it." She didn't have to ask which parts. "Why are you surprised?"

"Well, you only gave her ten hours; she took a right at the worm, went through the door with the mute door-knocker, and was spirited away when she ate that peach." The turn and the entrance she took would have made her take the scenic route through the Labyrinth.

"What's your theory?"

"'What no-one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl and gave her **certain** powers.' Also the fairy bite amplified them. I think she was channelling the Labyrinth. Like that's hard." She scoffed. "That is probably a good thing; other-wise she would have fallen into the bog. But, instead a convenient tree branch was there to keep her clean."

"And?"

"Well, like the story of Persephone, eating fruit from the Underground binds you there. She ate the food of the Fae. Eventually, she will have to return. So, she won her brother but forfeited herself." Jareth was wearing a predatory grin. "You don't have to look so thrilled about it. I said she belonged to _The Underground_. Not you. All though, you do have a strange ability to attract most women, no matter the species, and without really trying."

"Exactly."

"I should consider myself lucky that, as a relation, I am immune to your . . . charms."

About three hours into the run, and the runner still hadn't figured out how to get in, a call came from the Seelie Council.

"This couldn't come at a worse time." Jareth grumbled. He led Kiandra into a hidden room just behind the throne room. A perfect model of the Labyrinth sat there. Tossing her a crystal, he said, "You're in charge while I'm away. Think you can handle it?"

"No prob." He faded out and Kiandra got comfortable.

Three hours after he had left, Kiandra was entertaining the Goblins that had congregated around her. The crystal flickered.

"Goblin King! Goblin King!" A female voice shouted from the crystal, "Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"

"Why do mortals think we talk like that?" Twitch asked.

"Like a character from story that's a mix of a Victorian fairytale and a cheap, paperback, erotica novel?"

"Yeah." They said in unison.

Kiandra snickered. "Have you taken a good look at you King recently?" The Goblins roared with laughter, falling over themselves. Behind them, someone cleared his throat. They turned towards the sound, and vacated the room, screaming. "How long were you standing there?" The imp asked, completely unfazed, as the last Goblin exited.

"Long enough." She faced him, noticing he was looking far more sombre than usual.

"Bad news from the Council?"

"The worst. But, let's talk about that later. How is the runner faring?"

"He's in the tunnels."

"How and Why?"

"He eventually just climbed over the wall. Why the tunnels? So I can do this." In the model, a little figure was wandering down the tunnel, away from the castle. Kiandra pulled a model of a cleaner from her pocket and placed it behind the figure. It started moving down the miniature tunnel, chasing the figure.

"Kiandra, that's a little evil." Jareth said with a little smirk.

"Well, he shouldn't hit." She said seriously, watching her own form of justice. "It's not like it's going to hurt him. Just scare him a little. It's later, what happened at the council?"

Jareth pulled out a book and tossed it at her. The cover read, 'A Prophesy Concerning the Underground's Potential Downfall, (Vol. )'. "We spent the entire time debating over this."

"Another one? Jeez, those clairvoyants spend so much time predicting the end of the world so many times; I'm starting to get jaded." She looked at the volume number, and asked, "This is an older one. Why is it getting so much attention all of the sudden?"

"A copy was stolen about three years ago. Read Prophecy number four."

"'The three realms are threatened with a descent into darkness unless the Key (the princess servant, the Labyrinth's champion, the Trailblazer, the daughter of mortals) is instructed and assisted by the disregarded Fae King (the Ruler), and the Exiled girl-child (the Illusionist).' What's your point?"

"This was written in the Aboveground year 1985. Since I had gained the throne 125 years earlier, no-one had bested the Labyrinth. And no other prophecy, other than this one ever mentioned anyone besting the Labyrinth. Do you remember what Celtic tree sign you said Sarah is?"

"She is the Alder, the trailblazer."

"And mine?"

"Holly, the Ruler."

"Exactly: the 'disregarded Fae King'. Now I just have to find the, what does it say? Oh, the 'Exiled girl-child, the Illusionist'. Now, who do we know is a young woman and exiled from the Underground?"

Kiandra waited for thirty seconds before she blurted out, "Jareth, you idiot, that's me! My birthday is May 13th; I'm a Hawthorne, the Illusionist." How could he be so dense sometimes? Another thought occurred to her, "Hey! What do they mean girl-child? I'm almost an adult!"

"So you'll help?" He asked with a grin.

"You knew the entire time! You just did this to back me into a corner! You unbelievable wanker! Oh, just sod off!" She stormed out in a huff.

Behind her, all she could hear was his laughter.

Kiandra didn't speak to him until dinner. "So, I bet you think you're funny."

"I knew you wouldn't do it if I just told you too."

"You sure it's a good prophecy?" She started tapping her fork against her plate.

"Of course. Stop that." He told her, gesturing to the fork, before he continued, "It was compiled by Sir Robin and the Woman in Grey." Her fork stopped suddenly in mid-air.

"The Sir Robin? Did you meet him? What was he like?" In her eyes, Sir Robin of Zaker had celebrity like status.

"Yes, him. No, he wasn't there."

She was mildly disappointed for a moment. "So, what's the plan?"

He told her. "I need you to be my eyes and ears Aboveground. But we need to keep this completely clandestine."

"Hey, no prob. It'll be just like I'm 007. Except I'm a woman. And I don't have a gun. Or a svelte British accent. And I won't jump the bones of every attractive person of the opposite sex that I come in contact with." Across the table, Jareth was massaging his temples in frustration. "Hey, can I have a code name? Like the 'Smooth Operator' or something."

"Yes. You can be 'The spy that came in and wouldn't shut up'."

"Hey!" She growled and sat back in her seat. "Fine. But, you'll be the Master of Disguise. Your best alter-ego will be that of an irritable, blonde, 30-something, British woman who wears too much eye shadow."

"I'll blend right in with the nobility." He said coolly.

She smiled, "I scanned through the prophecy. You think it has anything to do with your ex's little hobby?"

"Probably. Which reminds me, what exactly were you doing at that bridge?"

"There's a Ley Line intersection there. Which actually doesn't make any sense, considering the railings and potentially the rest of the bridge is made of iron. I thought we had people up there that made sure things like this didn't happen." Jareth shrugged.

"It's up to you to find out, I guess."

March 21, 1990

Finally, the iron had worked its way out of Kiandra's system. He walked down to Jareth's quarters, fully intending on telling him she was going back Aboveground. "Hey, Jare. You decent?" She called through his door.

"Depends who you ask. To those that I play the villain, the answer is no, and that I am an indecorous fellow."

"Let me rephrase that. Are you dressed?"

"Yes." She entered, and promptly started laughing. "What is so amusing?"

"Oh, Jareth. What are you wearing?"

He looked down at his outfit. "I'm going to an Aboveground interview. What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Do you ever notice what you runners wear, or are you so keen on winning that you don't care. No-one has worn that outfit in day-to-day wear for at least 100 years."

"How often do these mortals change their choices in fashion?"

"With the advent of mass media, only about every decade or so." Much arguing, several crystals, and a tossed goblin later, Jareth was dressed in a fashion deemed modern formal. "Now the hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Well, nothing, if you were at a Glam Rock concert. We should cut it." He looked as shocked as if she was suggesting a radical operation. "Or we could just brush it." After she had combed it out, it was put into a discreet ponytail. "You know, you look just like that Aboveground rocker."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He charmed a pair of glasses with a concealing enchantment to make his eyes appear normal.

"So, what name are you going by?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking Gareth King."

"I though you said Sarah was smart."

"She is."

"Well, if she is as smart as you claim she is, than she is going to see right through that name. You need something different. How about . . . David. David Jones."

"Remind me to tell your future husband to never let you name any offspring you might have."

"I just won't let you meet him. Anyway, I wasn't actually planning on marrying." He gave her a strange look. "What?"

"No-one told you? Well, Robin wasn't there, but the Woman in Grey showed up." No-one knew the real name of the Woman in Grey, but she was a powerful seer. "You do know what most of her prophecies are regarding, right?"

"Yeah, she spends her time telling the citizens in the Northern Kingdoms who their 'soul mate' is. Why?"

"Well, your name came up."

Down in the throne room, the Goblins looked up as Kiandra's voice echoed through the castle. "AN ELF!! AN ELF!! THEY EXPECT ME TO MARRY AN ELF?!"

"I think Lady Kay just found out." A goblin by the name of Scoot said. The rest of them nodded and decided to give her a wide berth. Upstairs, she was still fuming.

"I refuse to! They can't make me!"

"Relax; it's not for another six and a half years."

"That's Aboveground years, right?"

"'Fraid not."

"You had to tell me today."

"What's so special about today?"

"Besides the fact that it's Ostara? Your girlfriend turns eighteen today."

"Halleluiah."

"Remember, the interview first."

A little while later, they appeared Aboveground. "I'll meet you at Café Bronner in about an hour." He told her before fading out. Her first errand was to return the kitten to her rightful owner. After she had finished that errand, she had some time to kill. Walking along, Kiandra stumbled onto the Theatre Royale. Well, what was left of it following the fire.

She slipped in past the workers and stood inside. Structurally, it was still sound, and had been sold to a private contractor; Dash Enterprises. The lobby was slightly fire, smoke and water damaged. The theatre, on the other-hand was almost pristine, until you looked up at what was left of the balcony. Workers were removing anything that had been left after the theatre's previous owners had come through; like props, costumes, and the like. Currently, they were pulling down the curtain.

"Hey! What are you doin' in here?!" One of the workers noticed her, and she scurried out.

Two blocks over, an auction was being held, selling what was left from the theatre. She entered the building to catch her breath. Fate was smiling on her. The truck carrying the curtain showed up and it was laid out across the table. Even after the fire, the part that 'Reyna' had pushed away still had her scent lingering, as well as a little residual magic.

She put down a bid on the sheet of paper, as well as her current Aboveground address. Her bad idea came when she decided to charm it in order that no-one else would outbid her. It was a bad idea, because she was severely weakened afterwards.

Outside the building, she awoke the tiny goblin snoozing in her shoulder bag. "Smidge!" After explaining the situation to her, the little goblin brought her through a tear in the veil. She ended up right next to the Café.

"You're late." Jareth told her as she took a seat.

"I know. How did the interview go?"

"Quite well, actually. The Dean was impressed with my credentials. But, they want me to write a curriculum and choose out textbooks."

"What's the problem?"

"I'm not sure what a curriculum is, and a certain textbook I looked at was severely lacking necessary information."

"I'll help you with the curriculum. And do what Robin did, publish your own book."

Late that evening, Sarah was in her room, winding down from her birthday celebration. A tap came from one of the windows. Pulling it open, a white owl flew in and took a more familiar form, in his usual outfit.

"Goblin King."

"Lady Sarah. I thought we would be passed the formal introductions by now."

"Old habits die hard. Why are you here?"

"It is your birthday, is it not?" She nodded, thinking that even after all this time, he still looked sinfully delicious. "I brought you a gift."

"Oh, I've heard that before."

"You don't trust me?"

"Forgive me, but no. So far your gifts have included a snake and a drugged peach. What is it?"

"It's not a gift for an ordinary girl. Forgive me, an ordinary woman." She had matured beautifully over the past couple years.

"Fine, what is it? A crystal, nothing more?" He shook his head and gestured towards himself grandly. "You?"

"The proverbial gift that keeps on giving."

"I think I preferred the snake. At least it turned into a silk scarf, until it turned into a goblin." She was half-kidding.

"Sarah, you wound me."

"Can you blame me? Our history hasn't always been the best. Why did you come here? I didn't summon you."

"It's a long story."

"Long story short?"

"You're an adult now."

"Oh, no, no," She chuckled nervously, "Sure, we got along during the ten hours the second time I went through the Labyrinth. But that does not mean you can show up here, and whisk me away to your castle like some damsel-in-distress waiting for her knight in shining armour."

"Of course not. You are hardly a damsel-in-distress, and I outrank the knighthood."

"Jareth." He smiled at the sound of his name. "I'm only eighteen. I want to experience life in the Mortal realm. I have family here, and I'm going to University soon."

"Of course. It seems I'm always fighting against someone else for you attention." He turned to go, but turned back and asked, "Just one kiss? So I know this isn't in vain." She nodded.

It was soft and sweet and gentle. And still her legs weakened, her face flushed, and her mind raced. And it was having the same effect on Jareth. It was magic in its purest form, fuelled by love, wrapped in desire and passion, with a heaping side order of pure, unadulterated lust. The skies could have fallen, and they wouldn't have noticed.

When they finally broke apart, and Sarah regained her ability to be coherent, all she could manage was a husky, "Wow."

"That was marvellous." He agreed. It had never been like that before. He gave a cunning smile and said, "How about one more. Just to make sure this one wasn't a fluke." She gave him an unimpressed look, which is actually quite hard when you are wearing a big, goofy grin. "Worth a shot. Sarah, always a pleasure." A kiss on the back of her hand and he walked stiffly to the window, as if his pants had gotten tighter. She chuckled.

"Good-bye Jareth." He returned the salutation, morphed into his owl form and took off into the night. It took her several minutes to realize a glowing crystal sat upon her bureau next to a pure white feather. The note beneath it said:

One of your dreams.

Happy Birthday.

J.

End of Part One.

x X x

And so we come to the end of my little prequel. As a gift to all you lovely people who have followed this story every step of the way so far, you can read the first chapter of 'The Silver Bough', which is also posted. Thank you to: my reviewers, to those who favourited, to those who added it to your alerts, and to the readers. And to those who haven't, please review. Love it, hate it? I'd like to hear your opinions.

You can expect Chapter Two of 'The Silver Bough' very soon. 


End file.
